Total Drama Around the World
by ShadowJcreed
Summary: Don goes with a group of 22 new contestants each one going for the grand prize of 1,000,000 in a race across the world who will win and who will crash and burn check it here? 22/26 remaining.
1. chapter 1

The scene opens with Don standing at an unnamed street where he does an introduction.

"Welcome to The Race Around the World as you already know my name is Don." "Last time you saw me was on my season of Total Drama the Ridonculous Race which was a season of thrills, chills, and what's a Total Drama season without someone falling in love." "Now we're back with a brand new cast of vict- I mean contestants and it appears as if they're arriving now."

 **(Don is going to introduce the person, he'll then give a small description of the character, and lastly there will be a confession from the contestant. Don't worry this is the introduction challenge the next chapter will be when the challenges start. I also forgot to mention they're in Toronto Canada as the first stop.)**

"Our first contestant is named Tavon Moore"

"An athletic guy from Florida who has a secret passion for photography with a competitive spirit."

A caption appears in the confession area:

Tavon Moore (The Dorky Photographer)

"Man I can't believe I'm finally here I applied with the full intention to win and that's what's going to happen especially with my killer athletic and basketball skills." "I just hope my sensitive bones don't get in the way of that happening."

"Our next contestant is Olive Oberman"

"A shy girl from Georgia with hopes of breaking out of her shell."

Tavon approaches her, but before he can talk to her she runs around the corner and hides.

A caption appears over her name in the confession. Olive Oberman (The Happy Hopeless Romantic)

"Okay I know that looked bad, but I'm not racist." "I have a serious phobia of boys I get super nervous and fidgety whenever I'm around them." She then has a sad look of disappointment in herself and says in a depressed tone "I have no idea why I did this show I'm probably going to be the first eliminated because of my phobia."

"Our next contestant is Ted Lloyd."

"A pirate who- wait a pirate is this guy serious?"

Ted says "Bring on the pretty women."

The caption in the confession says Ted Lloyd (The Pirate) he says this. "Hey there the name's captain Ted and I happen to be the best pirate this or any kind of race will ever know on these here seas." Don interrupts him "We aren't in the sea you're on land." "Now go over to the other contestants." "Fine if you wish, but remember who's the captain here hostman."

Don talks on his earpiece " Okay really where did all of you find these people? Let's hope we have more normal people as we meet more of the contestants."

"Our next contestant is Mia Roberts Mathew"

"The jock with an aggressive attitude and a killer spirit."

Mia (The Manipulative Jock) she says in the confessional " When I posted my audition I knew I was an obviously going to get on who ever had doubts I already made them pay even if they don't know it yet." "Watch you're back Sheri even over a thousand miles away I still can make your life a nightmare!"

"Our next contestant is Adonis Aeneas."

"An orphan turned model and with the help of this show he wants to kick off his acting career."

Adonis (Mr. Rags-to-Riches) he says in his confessional "My name is Adonis and I guess that already tells you something about myself I'm a model, but before that I was a orphan." "Being in both of those worlds helped teach me a lot I may just use some of that aquired knowledge in the race."

"Our next contestant is Selene Martin."

"A girl who want to be a pop star and just like some other people in show who are most likely using it to get famous."

Selene (Aspiring Pop Star) in confessional "My name is Selene and- _she starts singing_ I'm gonna be the next best thing from California and this show is my big ticket."

 _She stops signing_ "As you heard from that I'm going to become famous I'll most likely become even more famous if I win so I'm ready to win. _She starts to sing again_ "No villain will stand in my way."

"Our next contestant is Hugo Wilson Rose."

"A mystery novel enthusiast with great skills even though he's afraid of spiders."

Hugo( The Mystery Novel Lover) his confession: "Hey I'm Hugo and mystery novels are my favorite especially Sherlock Homes stories Arthur Conan Doyle is a literary genius." "I hope that there's a mystery challenge like there was in TD Action hopefully one more difficult so someone like Lindsey couldn't solve it."

"Our next contestant is Luciana Wilson."

"A prankster from from Colorado who pranks people to the extreme earning herself quite the nickname."

Luciana (The Trouble Making Prankster) her confession: "My name's Luciana, and I'm a prankster people have even gone on to calling me Lucifer with how bad I am." "I thought this opportunity couldn't be ignored time to show this world how bad I could be." "Watch yourselves fellow contestants."

"Our next contestant is Edward Benton."

"An introverted boy who is sort of a perfectionist, but ready to make some friends."

Edward (The Emotional Guy) his confession: "Hey I'm Edward, but I like being called Eddie." "I suffer from a mental condition called INFJ which is sometimes helpful, but at other times it can be a hinderance because I'm not very patient because of it." "I hope there aren't any building challenges I don't want to be eliminated like The Brainiacs were last season."

"Our next contestant is Azure Kiara."

"A girl from Louisiana with a passion for reading and T.V. shows who just decided to get in on the world of reality television."

Azure (The Bookworm) her confession: Hey I'm Azure and as my caption most likely says I like to read I especially love watching anime and shipping people on TV. Now I hope I find someone to ship myself with, plus winning a million dollars would be an amazing feat for for me."

"Our next contestant is Kai Fujiwara."

"Kai is a guy right here from Canada who likes to party and likes to impress people, however that does seem to make him naive as he sometimes tries to hard to impress others."

Kai(The Overachiever) his confession: Hey I'm Kai and I'm going to make a lot of friends in this show I always think it's good to impress those who need impressing it's why I make friends easily."

"Our next contestant is Quinn Martin."

"An artist who wants to prove herself and to others that she's more then an arts and crafts girl."

Quinn (The Artist) her confession: "Hey I'm Quinn and I love art." "I was actually really surprised to be chosen I thought the producers would say "this girl's an artist she's so unqualified", but they didn't and now I'm here." She has a big smile on her face.

"Our next contestant is Tulio Castro."

"A bad boy with edge, attitude, and who enjoys punching his punching bag."

Tulio (The Bad Boy) in his confession he says:

"Listen I'm Tulio and I don't care about these other losers or this dumb confessional I just want to win that money and get far away from these idiots."

"Next up is Alex Robinson."

"She's an athletic tomboy with quite the appetite with such strength and skill that she's a a perfect teammate even if she can sometimes have bad gas."

Alex(The Athletic Tomboy) her confession: "Man I can't believe I made it here I just hope that I can be a long lasting contestant no wait scratch that I'm going to be a long lasting contestant."

"The next contestant is Anderson Smith."

"This guy is a self-proclaimed TV obsessed man I mean really he put in his profile one of his dislikes are too much sun."

Anderson(The TV obsessed Guy) his confession: "Hey my name's Anderson, but my friends call me Andres for short and I love TV." "I'm even happier to be on TV it's like a dream come true."

"The next contestant is Olivia Athens."

"She's a girl who lives in the shadow of two politicians and one day she plans to become one as well." "This her first time on TV, but she's going to make sure no one gets in her way."

Olivia (The Pretty Politician) her confession: "Hey I'm Olivia and I'm going to just say this if I don't like someone I get rid of them." "Girls are more difficult because I can't use my looks on them, but boys all I have to do is flash a smile or use my looks in another way and they're gone _she snaps her fingers_ like that."

"The next contestant is Lynn O'Riley Harris."

"She's a rich girl with an attitude with big money thanks to her parents you may already know her from her many social media posts and now she plans on beating her way through the competition."

Lynn( The Bossy Rich Kid) her confession: "My name is Lynn and I'm internet famous, but soon I'll be real world famous then once I win the million I can leave my stupid parent's house and buy my own mansion."

"Our next contestant is Cal Parker Henderson."

"A guy who likes to laugh and make others laugh hopefully not at him." "He hates uncle jokes, and even though he has a prosthetic leg he still wants to make this trip around the world to prove he isn't slowed down."

Cal(The Class Clown) his confession: "Man it feels so good being here." "I know that this competition is going to be a good adventure for me."

"The next person is Ivy Reyna"

"She's a gamer with a real knack for it, but now she's in the real world where there are no lives." "She knows the risk and she's determined to win."

Ivy(The Gamer Girl) her confession: "Yes I made in gamer girl for the win." "I'm prepared for anything in this game." "I did some physical training before this." "Believe me I'm also not like Sam I was actually really sad when he started hallucinating because of his game withdrawal." "Time to win today's challenge soon."

"Our next contestant is Diana Jackson."

"She's a tough girl all the way from Texas with quite the temper and with that the strength of anger."

Diana(The Hot Head) her confession:" Listen up Total Drama I know all of your tricks and I am prepared to destroy and break whoever gets in my way." _She punches her fists together. "_ The million will be mine!"

"Our next contestant is Roxanne Clarissa."

"She's a girl who loves fashion and hair styling and anything that really has to do with looks. She wants to win the million and she'll probably tell you why?"

Roxanne(The Fashion Forward Girl) : "Hey everyone my name is Roxanne, but everyone just calls me Roxy." "The reason why I want to win the million is so I can get my fashion career started with my own studio."

"Our last contestant is Kevin Conner."

"An introverted boy with hopes of finding someone to love in the race." "He also in his spare time likes to look up deadly animals, plants, and diseases."

Kevin (The Autistic Sweetheart) his confession: "Hey I'm Kevin and I suffer from autism which is why I'm not very social." "I love watching horror movies and because of that I tend to look up deadly things." "I hope that girls won't find that creepy."

Don now stands in the middle of all the contestants. "This is our cast of 22 people, but before we start the challenge I have an announcement there will not be 22 contestants."

Everyone starts to mumble in confusion. Don blows his megaphone's horn. This makes everyone be quiet. "To finish my announcement there will not just be 22 people there will be 26 contestants."

"Three of these contestants you should know

the last one you probably don't know him."

 **(I made my own two OCs and I brought back two old TD contestants.)**

"Our first suprise contestant you don't know him, but he's considered special for a reason I can't tell you and neither can he." "His name is Victor Doles."

"A rebellious eighteen year old who I really can't tell you only that sometimes he acts good and acts bad."

Victor (The Antihero) his confession: "Ugh I don't wanna be here." "I had to sign a contract because I can't disclose why I'm here that's very idiotic in my opinion, but I can't get out of doing this show."

"Our next suprise contestant is Elizabeth Sanders."

A couple of the girls sound really excited to hear that name. Selene says "OMG the Elizabeth Sander international famous actress she's one of my favorite actors and one my ideals."

Don says "Hey I'm the one who introduces the people." Since Selene stole his thunder he says. "Just cut to her confession."

Elizabeth (The Actress) her confession: "Hey as you already know who I am my name is Elizabeth Sander, but my friends just call me Lizzy" "I was born and raised in London, but my acting career brought me here." "I speak both English, French, a little Spanish and can do an ascents as well." "My show Heartthrobs of the Summer Lodge is currently on brake, but the thing is the ratings have been going down and it may be canceled, so I thought Total Drama could be the perfect thing to help get our ratings back."

"Our next contestant is all the way from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Brick."

"He pees whenever he's in the dark he's loyal to his teammates and has come back to give the million another shot."

Brick his confession: "After my failure in Revenge of the Island I return ready to win fairly and of course give respect where it's due." "Jo obviously wasn't the best person to follow." _With a bit more anger in his voice_ "I stopped being afraid of the dark so I don't pee myself anymore."

"Our real last suprise contestant it's Katie." (she's the tall Indian girl Sadie's the chubby white girl.")

"She came all the way from Total Drama Island and hasn't participated ever since the fourth episode." "She's known as the best friend of Sadie." "She's trying to rise up from the ashes and this season is her chance."

Katie her confession: "Yay I'm finally here." _She does the excited girl squeal._ "Hi Sadie!"

 _It cuts to Sadie's livingroom with Sadie on her couch she waves at the TV and says_ "Hi Katie!" _It cuts back to Sadie doing her confession._ "I can't believe I'm here when Sadie and I were approached by the show and they said only one of us could participate." "We were devastated we've never been far apart for so long, but all of a sudden Sadie said that she wanted me to do it." "I couldn't believe it but she told me she wanted me to do it because she wanted me to have a feeling of redemption for my failure in the first season." _She then starts to cry._ "I'll always value your sacrifice Sadie."

Don says "Now that all the contestants have been introduced it's time for a break when we return the challenge will begin." "Check it next time on Total Drama Around the World."


	2. Race Around the Mall

**(Hopefully you don't think this chapter is too long.)**

The scene opens up with Don he says" And we're back from the break now as you all know from the last season you will have to push this button on the top of the Donbox." _He demonstrates "A_ fter you do that a travel tip will come out of the mouth read it and go to your next destination." "However fail to comply with what's on the tip and you will receive a penalty which may leave you open to getting in last place which will result in an instant elimination because in this season there are no non-elimination days."

"Now everyone _Don pulls out a blow horn and sets it off_ get going and read your tip!"

They all stampede for the Donbox and trample each other leaving only Victor standing. Victor says "That is just sad, but it's also very predictable." _He pushes the button and reads the tip. "_ Get ready for the race to begin because your next destination is The Toronto Enero Centre where you will find the next Donbox and your next tip." "Well I may not want to be in the race, but I'm not losing for giving up." _He runs off and says_ "Hey taxi park it I need a ride." _When everyone else starts getting up they collect they're travel tip and start to run off to get their own taxi._

Don narrates: "The contestants are off racing for the chance for 1,000,000 big ones 7 of the contestants have secured a taxi while the others are still try to get their own taxi."

One of the taxis are going faster then the others way over the speed limit you see that Diana is in the driver's seat.

Diana (The Hothead) she's yelling at the scared almost traumatized looking cab driver in the back seat "I wouldn't have thrown you out of your seat if you didn't go slower then an old lady in the front of traffic!"

Victor yells at her from his cab "Hey Road Rage you're going to kill someone!"

"My name is Diana and I'm not going to let you stand in my way." _She tries to ram him and instead she misses and races faster then his cab ahead of him._

Victor talks to himself "That chick is crazy why the producers chose her I have no idea I mean really are they just as crazy as Chris McLean." He talks to cab driver "Look cabbie you got to be cautious around that cab just get to The Enero Centre and try to stay a distance from that cab."

Olive is in the third cab and she's talking to the cab driver "You go Desdemona to the Enero Centre." The cab driver gives her a thumbs up.

Olive(The Happy Hopeless Romantic) confession: "I was so happy that I was able to find a girl cab driver to help avoid my phobia." _She sighs_ "But I know that when I get there there will be boys all over that mall."

Lynn is in the fourth cab "Listen up cab driver you hurry to that mall I have some challenge I have to do there and I also have some shopping to do!"

Lynn (The Bossy Rich Girl) confession: "Ha I'm going to win this challenge in an instant I'm known as a legendary shopper back where I'm from I'll be finished with the challenge and have enough time to buy some new clothes and makeup and still make first place."

The fifth cab has Brick and Katie in it. Katie says "Brick and I as former Total Drama contestants we quickly took the opportunity to start an alliance." Brick says "Katie may not have had a big run on Total Drama, but she seems very dependable and an alliance is like my squad and like I said in Revenge of the Island no man or woman left behind especially if they're in my squad."

Don narrates "Because I could care less about their cab rides let's just fast forward to the Enero Centre." "It seems as if Diana with her anger has landed herself in 1st place she going to be quite the contestant to beat."

 _Diana pushes the button and then reads the tip_ "Either Or challenge."

Don takes over and explains the challenge "In this challenge you can do one thing or the other." "In our first challenge contestants must get an Around the World tablet where the only function is the camera feature." "Specifically in this challenge contestants will have to reach these five marked areas where you will find a piece of an image that you must take a picture of." "When all five have been found you will have to assemble them into the full picture." "After the image is complete go with your tablet in hand to the Chill Zone." "Break your tablet or try to sabotage someone else and you will receive a penalty." "Also another downside to breaking the tablet is that you will owe us for repairs seriously these things are like 200 bucks."

"The second challenge is where players must find an Around the World flag hidden in any of these stores." "With the flag in hand you must report to Chill Zone." "You may think this challenge is easy, but there are 26 contestants even if they all chose the flag challenge they have to look through at least

235 stores just to find one flag." "Take someone else's flag or sabotage someone and you will get a penalty."

 **(I am just going to think of some random stores because I don't know what stores are in the Enero Centre and with that amount of stores I'm not searching that up on the internet. To avoid copyright when I give a stores name it will be slightly edited, so you know what they are even if they have a different name like they do on TV.)**

Diana says after the explanation "Alright the tablet challenge seems like the easier one." _She opens a green bin inside are the tablets she takes one and starts going to the first marked location._

 _Victor arrives shortly afterwards and he gets a tip_ "Flag challenge that's what I gotta do." _He runs off to find a flag._

 _Olive arrives after him and when she gets her tip she says "_ The tablet could distract me from seeing a boy." _She gets a tablet from the bin._

 _Lynn gets her tip_ "Yes the flag could give me an opportunity to shop." She runs off with the tip caring more about what to buy then the actual challenge.

 _Brick, Katie, Elizabeth, and Kevin arrive at the Donbox. They all collect they're tip_.

 _Brick says "_ Katie what do you think we should do?"

Katie replies "Let's do the flag we'll be able to work together so we don't look somewhere we already check."

Katie confession: "I got Brick's phone number so we'll be able to text each other where we're going and if we spotted a flag." "I'm trying really hard that I don't slip up like I did on TD Island Katie for the soon to be win."

Brick confession: "Katie really is energetic in a good way." "I know we're going to be a great co- I mean team we're going to be a good team."

Elizabeth says"Well if they're doing the flag challenge I'm doing the tablet challenge."

Kevin joins in with her "Alright I guess that the tablet challenge seems like the best option."

Elizabeth happy to hear this she says "Really well do you want to work together in this challenge?"

Kevin curious he says "Does that mean you're asking me to be in an alliance?"

Elizabeth "No, before I can here I swore off alliances I'm just asking if you want to help a friend."

Kevin suprised to hear that says "You think we're friends?"

Elizabeth "Well I make friends quickly do you not wanna be friends?"

Kevin "No, I'd like to be friends." "I'm just happy that anyone talked to me especially a famous actress like you." "My autism doesn't really help me out with the social situation."

Elizabeth "I don't have a problem with that now come on let's go." "Oh and you can call me Lizzy." She starts to walk off.

Kevin follows and says "Okay thanks Lizzy."

 _After they leave Tulio arrives sounding very mad he pushes the button on the Donbox_ "Tablet challenge that will get me away from that freak." _He runs off._

 _Ted arrives after him and he's suprised to see that Tulio is gone_ "We share a cab with each other and the bildrat is gone already." _He takes the tip._ "Flag challenge now that's something a pirate enjoys."

Tulio confession: "I spent the entire car ride with that idiot." "I mean seriously he isn't 5 years old anymore dude needs to grow up, but before that happens I am using my skills to get the _he does air quotes_ "pirate captain" out of here."

 _Alex arrives next but before she can get her tip Mia knocks her on the ground. Taunting her Mia says_ "Sorry I didn't see you there, no wait I did now if you'll excuse me I have a flag to collect."

Alex confession: "Looks like I have my first enemy." "My new game plan crush her by getting the flag first and to the Chill Zone before her." _Alex collects her tip and then runs off._

 _Selene and Oliva arrive after them each of them collect their tip. Selene says_ " Yes a tablet challenge I'm going to do that what about you?"

Olivia confession: "That girl kept talking to because we shared a cab and thought we were instant friends because of that." "I'll put up with her for now, but if she gets unbearable I'll have to cut her lose." _She puts two fingers in a motion to resemble scissor cutting something._

 _Olivia says_ "Well the flag seems more simple, but I guess working as a team would be good thing so I'll get a tablet." _They both get a tablet._

 _Tavon arrives next and he get his tip_ "Alright tablet challenge it is."

 _Roxanne after him_ "Yes Roxy today's your lucky day a flag challenge seems great."

Ivy and Adonis arrive next. Ivy says "I can't believe we had to deal with that old cab driver." Adonis replies "I know right that guy should have his license revoked for being too old to drive." They collect a tip. Ivy says "I'm going to do the tablet challenge." "Yeah I'm going to do the flag." Ivy says "I guess I'll see you later." Adonis "You to bye."

Ivy confession: "Okay so I totally don't trust Adonis if that's really his name, but that act I just put on will give me the window to find out who and what kind of person he is."

Adonis confession: "Ivy thinks I don't know that she's suspicious of me, gamer girl just may have earned a ticket home today for trying to spy on me." "Clearly she was trying to profile me in the cab, though that still isn't the weirdest cab experience I've had."

 _Quinn arrives after them_ "Oh man I really need to up my game I'm trailing behind." _She gets a tip._ "Flag challenge here I come." She runs off.

 _Cal, Kai, and Eddie all arrive after them._

 _Group confession: Kai talks first "We decided to start a guys alliance." Cal after him "We're going to be the alliance to beat." Eddie lastly "Then in the end we're going to go out against each other in the final three."_

 _Eddie confession "_ Yes I made friends score one for me."

 _They all collect a tip Cal_ "I'm thinking we do the tablet your opinion." Kai says "I second that." Eddie agrees"Yup seems like more people would do the flag anyway which would be more interference for us to get the win."

 _They all grab a tablet and go to the first checkpoint_.

Hugo and Anderson arrive next. Hugo "Andres we have to up our game we're close to last place Luciana and Azure are trailing behind us." Anderson "Don't worry Azure is too engrossed in her book to realize her surroundings and for some reason the cabs are avoiding Luciana like the plague." Hugo does a small chuckle "Well with the nickname Lucifer it would be pretty obvious to why they avoid her." They fist bump Andres says "Nice one man." _They collect their tips and go in separate directions. Hugo goes for a flag and Andres goes for a tablet._

Azure who appeared off the corner looks angry her confession: "So they would rather make fun of me then help me." "I've never had any thoughts like this, but mystery jerk and TV loser have just made my enemy list." "I thought as a fellow lover of books even if they're just mystery novels Hugo and I would be friends." "That may still be possible, but he'll have to dig himself out of the hole he dug."

 _She collects her tip and walks off. (Flag challenge) Luciana arrives looking even angrier then Azure did. Luciana confession: "_ I am angry at everyone not only am I in last place, but I was thrown out of two cabs once by the driver and the other time was by Roxanne." "I didn't even do anything all I did was tell them about the pranks I've pulled they aren't that frightening to throw me out of the cab." _Luciana gets her tip._ "Lucifer time for a flag that will secure your chances for revenge."

The camera focuses to Diana having just got her fourth picture on the tablet. "Ha I've got this challenge in the bag all I need is the last one and then I'll get to the Chill Zone."

Don narrates "As Diana gets ready for her last picture all the people who chose the flag challenge have yet to find a single flag I mean seriously how hard is it to find a flag."

 _Victor looks like he's searching through the food court._ "I don't know why I didn't go here earlier the food court is one of the busiest parts of any mall." "Perfect place for a flag."

 _He starts looking around the food court and in one of the plants in the area he spots a flag made to resemble a leaf._ **(I don't know if there are plants in the Enero Centre, but the mall I go to it does have plants fake ones though.)**

 _Victor takes the flag_ "There's an inscription." H _e starts reading the inscription._ "You have found a Around the World Flag now report to the Donbox in the parking lot and receive your tip to give you the **(turn the flag around)** _he does so and continues to read the tip_ "to reach the first Chill Zone." "Alright I am dominating."

 _Olive takes a picture of the final image by the famous Swan sculpture Diana arrives shortly after her. Diana shocked to see her says_ "What how are you here I got to the mall before anyone?!" Olive responds "Sorry if I'm quick you find the right motivation and anyone can go faster then even you." Olive says as she leaves "See you at the Chill Zone."

 _Diana now angry says_ "Like I'm letting that loser beat me." _She takes a picture from her and races off to get a cab and most likely traumatize another cab driver._

 _Olive and Diana arrive in their cab and start assembling the image and when they both finish it a message appears on it._

 _They both read it at the same time._ "Well done you've completed your challenge at the Enero Centre now time to go to a famous landmark called Casa Loma to reach the first Chill Zone." _Olive says calmly_ "Thanks for waiting for me at the mall Desdemona now to Casa Loma." _Desdemona gives a thumbs up and starts to go a little faster. Diana says angrily to her cab driver_ "Go faster and go to Casa Loma I don't need to take control another cab for being slow now hit the gas!" _The cab driver now scared goes faster._

Victor gets in his cab and tells the driver "Man I need to get to Casa Loma you do that right?" The cab driver nods yes. "Alright then go at normal speed I'm not in a rush."

 _Lynn arrives with three shopping bags already in hand into another store when the clerk greets her_. "Welcome to _Vicki's Whisper_ we have a selection of of cute tops that were delivered this morning what would you like to look at first?" Lynn "Oh these look sups cute do you have any changing rooms?" "Of course ma'am I'll hold onto your bags I hope you enjoy the tops." _Lynn goes inside the changing room and before she sits down something stabs her._ "Ow what the- _she looks at what it is to reveal it's a flag._ "A flag I'll hold onto this, but before that happens I need to try on these cute tops and how I look in them."

The scene goes to Adonis who found his flag in a Sports Equipment Store and after searching through the volleyball box. "Perfect now Ivy it's time I bring you back home before I bring this in."

The scene appears to a phone that is revealed to be Katie's with a picture of Brick holding a flag on it with the caption under it saying "Found this in Toys-A-Round send me your location so I can help you." Katie sends him a text "I'm in Teddy Bear Factory looking for a flag." Brick sends her a text back "Are you there looking for a flag or are you just using the challenge as an excuse to make your own Teddy Bear?" She texts back "Maybe..." The scene finally shows Katie with a teddy bear dressed just like her next to her with a flag in her other hand at the cash register. Brick appears next to her with a scowl on his face. Katie looks sad like she's about to cry and apologize when Brick stops her. "I'll be okay with your bear if I can get one to." "Yay let's go make one for you." Katie takes his hand and drags him to the bear making area.

Kevin and Elizabeth arrive at the last checkpoint and take a pic with they're tablets.

Elizabeth "Alright that's the last one now let's head for the cab." "Kevin "Right behind you."

Tulio gets the last image he then smiles and says "Now that I have this it's time for the pirate loser to lose his head figuratively of course I can't attack him I may get eliminated or arrested."

He finds Quinn who just located a flag at Michelle's and she's placed it on the canvas next to her while she starts a painting. Tulio takes it finds Ted in the hall and throws it in front of him. Ted says "Well Lady Luck seems to have gazed her presence at me so I don't need to look for a flag."

Tulio confession: _He's laughing very hard_ "Man the loser fell for it now he's going to have a penalty and I just need to get a cab and say something incriminating about Ted and tell them to tell every other cab in the area so he lands a spot in last place." "I am good at my job at being bad." "Quinn if you're watching this I don't regret what I just did not in the slightest."

 _Ivy is about to take the picture of the last image when a lemon come out of nowhere and knocks the tablet from her hands in lands on the ground. Now slightly freaked out she checks it to see that there's a slight crack on the upper right corner of the tablet._

 _Ivy still freaked out a bit says_ "No, now I have to be super careful not to make this crack even worse even the slightest movement could make it worse." _She looks at the ground and sees the lemon._

Ivy confession: _She's holding the lemon in her hand_ "Okay I don't know how or why, but I know Adonis did this that hot jerk will face my wrath." "Wait did I say hot no I meant that rude jerk face will face my wrath."

 _She checks to see if the camera still works and it does ever so carefully she goes to get a cab._

 _Olivia and Selene each with a tablet in hand follow her to get a cab._

 _Mia with a flag and an angry looking Alex with a flag as well following her each wanting to get a cab before the other._

Mia says "Accept your fate Cow girl." _Alex looking even more angry._ "Did you just make fun of my weight oh I am so going to crush you, you mega **(beep)**!"

 _Mia now even angrier_ "Oh you didn't call me that I will rip your head off." _Alex runs faster_ "You're going to have to get me first."

 _Lynn with at least 10 shopping bags in hand and her flag is poking out of one of her bags._

"To victory."

 _Lynn gets a cab and so does Mia and Alex while Ted keeps trying to get a cab but, they keep leaving with someone else in their cab ignoring him._

 **(16 people have got what they needed while 10 people have not, but I wanna skip the time a bit because you don't need to get caught up with every moment of every character. So I'll start sending people to the Chill Zone and when 12 people have got there I'll start with just placing them until the last three people. As it's pretty obvious the last person to reach the Chill Zone will be eliminated. Sorry for this long author's note.)**

Diana, Olive, and Victor are in a stalemate to who will reach the Chill Zone before the other each with a tablet or a flag in hand and they start to see the entrance to Casa Loma with the Chill Zone right in front of it. They all go faster with Diana getting first place, Victor in second place, and Olive getting in third.

Don says "Well done you three have reached the Chill Zone which means you're still in the race." They all high five each other, but when Victor tries to high five Olive she freaks out and hides her face with the tablet. Victor "You okay?" With her face hidden she says "Yeah I just can't look at boys because I have a major phobia of boys." Victor laughs "Seriously that's hilarious." With a sad voice she says "Well it isn't funny for me now if you'll excuse me I have to go."

Don stops her "Before you go I have news Diana when you assembled the image what did it look like?"

Diana replies and says "It looks like a big orange A with the world behind it and a plane above the world with lines extending to a circle."

Don "Yes those lines stand for around the world hence the big orange A." "Also Diana as the person who got first place you are awarded with a single room in our hotel with all expenses payed meaning free spa, mini fridge, and room service."

Victor says "Wait so what do we get?"

Don responds "Simple you must share a room with someone with the only free thing you get is the room and TV with typical hotel channels." "To help you Olive with your phobia everyone must share a room with someone of the same gender." "So each of you take a name from these two hats the blue hat contains boys and the pink hat is for girls and if you pick your name put it back and get someone else that person will be your roommate for the duration of their stay." "Occasionally someone who's gender is different pay bunk together, but I'll get into that another time." "Wait here so I can determine your room number and tell your roommate you chose them."

Katie and Brick arrive at the Chill Zone each with a flag and teddy bear in hand.

Don says "Katie fourth place and Brick you're in fifth place." "Put those bears in your luggage they're creepy." Katie says "Don't listen to him you're beautiful Sadie." Don a little creeped out says "You named it after your best friend?" Katie "Don't worry Sadie approved." Don almost hesitantly says "Brick what is your bear's name?" Brick says "Nothing weird his name is Sarge."

Don says "Enough of the bears just go get a name out of the hats that resemble the gender you are."

Kevin and Elizabeth arrive at the Chill Zone next. "Lizzy sixth place and Kevin seventh place." Lizzy says "Yes we were awesome today you especially the way you were able to find the images." "I'm really glad I did the challenge with you." Kevin says "Yeah I can't wait to work together again you know if you'd like to." Lizzy replies "I'd love to."

Ivy arrives at the Chill Zone. "Ivy you're in eighth place is what I would say if your tablet didn't have a crack so you receive 10 minute penalty and you have to pay for repairs."

Ivy tries to defend herself "No I didn't do this Adonis did." Don questions her "What proof do you have?" _Ivy looking defeated waits by the Chill Zone until her penalty is up._

 _Selene and Olivia arrive at the Chill Zone._ "Selene eighth place and Olivia ninth place."

 _Selene sings_ "We reign supreme." Olivia says "Well eighth and ninth place aren't exactly

supreme that's most likely just first place."

Mia and Alex arrive at the Chill Zone. Don says "Alex tenth place and Mia eleventh place." Alex says "Ha in your face who's the cow girl now?" Mia angrily says "Well next time I will beat you so hard that you'll fall into the ground and won't be able to get up." Alex says "I thought Diana was the Hothead."

Tulio arrives at the Chill Zone. Don says "Tulio twelfth place is what I would have said if you didn't sabotage Ted." "So for that you get a 15 minute penalty." Tulio says "Whatever so long as the pirate dork is out of here I don't care."

Lynn gets to the Chill Zone. With her 10 shopping bags and with her flag. Don says "Lynn twelfth place congrats at still being here." Lynn responds " Whatever I got to shop and I'm one step closer to getting the million."

 **(Now I've got the first 12 places I'll list the people after that.)**

 **13\. Ivy**

 **14\. Adonis**

 **15\. Tavon**

 **16\. Roxanne (Roxy)**

 **17.Quinn**

 **18.Cal**

 **19.Hugo**

 **20\. Kai**

 **21\. Tulio**

 **22\. Eddie**

 **23** **.Anderson (Andres)**

 **24\. Azure**

 **(The last people that need to reach the Chill Zone is either Luciana A.K.A "Lucifer"**

 **or "Captain" Ted." One of these people will be going home. Now to take away the suspense let me tell you who gets eliminated.)**

After the two of them manage to get a cab they both arrive at Casa Loma and race for the Chill Zone. Luciana runs straight from her cab and so does Ted. They both stare at each other half confident that one of them will win while the other half of themselves are screaming that they failed, but neither were giving up. The person to reach the Chill Zone first is

Luciana.

Don says "Luciana you've saved yourself from elimination by getting in 25th place."

"Ted as the last to reach the Chill Zone I'm afraid that you're eliminated from the competition."

Ted says "Well Mr. Hostman pirates are all about breaking the rules." Before he can finish his speech Don interrupts him and says "My job as host is to enforce the rules so since you won't leave willingly, Security!"

Two big strong guys pick up Ted by his shoulders and drag him to the airport.

Ted elimination monologue: "Being eliminated first there can't be a bigger shame that a pirate can face." "I could care less of this show when Pirates are a renowned occupation again I'll stand out on top as the captain and Don will be sent off the plank."

 **Next time on TD Race Around the World**

 **Lynn tries to strike up an alliance. "So what do you say the two greatest villains for a team up?"**

 **Adonis still is trying to get rid of Ivy. "Ivy is like a thorn if you pull it away it can no longer harm you." "I'm not threatened by her, but a nuisance no matter how small must be taken care of."**

 **The Rivalry of Mia and Alex continues to grow. Alex angrily says "You're supposed to do it this way." Mia strikes back saying "No, I'm doing it right now do yourself a favor and use something called a breath mint."**

 **The newly formed guy's alliance is shows how well they can work together.**

 **Cal says "Well I just think I should be leader of the alliance." Eddie says "Who says we even need a leader?" Kai say "Guys stop arguing it isn't good for the alliance."**

 **Lastly someone asks Victor for their help. Victor opens his hotel door and says "What do you want?"**

 **(Okay so I'm finally done with the chapter sorry if it was too long and I took so long to update because for some reason I'm having a technical problem with the Document manager I've been using the app ever since my computer broke. For some reason whenever I try to exit the story with the arrow in the top left corner or clicked the home button my phone would black out for a sec and kick me from the app. I already reported it 5 days ago I'm going to report it again tomorrow. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and for the next chapter I'm still deciding where to go I've got two places in mind I'm going to look at them and see the landmarks and other important stuff like that once I have all my information gathered I'll start writing the chapter. Hopefully an update will come out helping fix that bug I'm experiencing.)**


	3. Race Around the Canal and Market

Don narrates "Last time on the Race Around the World contestants went to The Enero Centre and were tasked with retrieving either a flag or assembling an image." "Our cast was shown to have some ups and some downs." "It was an all out battle with who would reach the Chill Zone first and with Tulio's manipulation of the cabs, by making up a rumor that Ted accidentally stabbed his last cab driver with a cutlass." "Ted's fate was sealed as he placed last and with some help of our security was eliminated and escorted out of the race." "Who will be eliminated and what amazinf drama will happen today check it here on The Race Around the World?"

 _Our scene opens to Don standing in front of the hotel._ "Our contestants all enjoyed a good nights sleep so before the competition starts again let's check on what they're doing."

 _The cameras focus on Diana who's enjoying her time in the spa._

Diana confession: I've never been one for spas, but this was free and boy is it relaxing."

 _Diana has a bell she rings it and a spa boy comes to her. He says_ "What can I do for you ma'am?" She respond "Carliel I'm wondering if you do deep tissue massages?" "It wouldn't be a spa if we didn't offer that treatment." _He then says_ "I'll be back shortly to do the massage please enjoy these calming whale sounds until I come back." _He pushes the button on the player and Diana closes her eyes. Someone else turns off the sounds approaches her it's a girl._ "Didn't peg you for a spa girl." _Diana opens her eyes and sees Lynn standing there._ "What do you want?" _Lynn sits down in the chair next to her._ "Oh nothing just to enjoy a day in the spa and to offer you a proposition." "What kind of proposition?" _Lynn with smile on her face says_ "I propose an alliance you and me." "So what do say the two greatest villains for a team up?"

 _Diana scoffs at her_ "What makes you a villain, you know other then being a snotty rich girl?" "It's pronounced snobby and just to tell you I'm a lot like Heather, and if you need it I can demonstrate on what I can do in the next challenge." _Diana replies_ "Prove yourself and I'll think about it." _Lynn with a content tone says_ "As you wish, _she then yells at another spa boy_ Brad a deep tissue message as well!" Diana turns on the whale noises and they both sit back and relax and wait to get their massages.

The camera goes to Ivy leaning on the wall in the hall when Adonis comes out of his room.

Adonis says "There are two possible reasons for you to be standing by my room." "Either you are suspicious of me or you are in to me." Ivy with a disgusted tone says "As if I'm in to you." Now with a more direct tone she says "Listen I know it was you who threw that lemon at my tablet." Adonis with a small chuckle responds "Now why would I do that you, you've done nothing to me and I've done nothing to you." "Why exactly would you consider me an enemy?" Ivy still disgusted says "Listen pretty boy I will expose you."

With another chuckle Adonis says "So you think I'm pretty, it is quiet flattering even though I've been called more then just pretty by others." Ivy even more disgusted says "Gross I am so out of here."

Adonis confession: "When Ivy used the word pretty I just had to mess with her head." "To further explain what Ivy is like, I'd say she's like a thorn pull it away and it can't harm you anymore." "I'm not threatened by her, but a nuisance no matter how small must be taken care of."

 _It goes to Olivia's room where she's knocking on the bathroom door._ "Come on Roxy I need the bathroom as well." "I can't exactly complete with bed head." _Roxy opens the door a smidge and her hand extends out with a curling iron and the other hand has a makeup box. Roxy says_ "Take these and use them by the bedroom mirror."

 _Olivia now angry, but she's trying hard to hide that she says_ "No, Roxy if we're going to make the roommate thing work we're going to have to share the bathroom now get your butt out of there and let me shower I can't do that by the bedroom mirror." _Roxy gets out of the bathroom with perfect makeup and picture perfect hair. Olivia says_ "You looks perfect why are you still in there?" Roxy says "I still have to clip my toe nails." _Olivia goes in the bathroom with her hair curler and makeup and says from behind door says._ "You clip your nails on the bed I need to shower." _Roxy with a smile on her face she whispers_ "Fine your bed seems free right now."

 **(On to the competition.)**

 _Don stands in front of the hotel and says_ "The race is now back on word has been sent to each contestant's hotel room and now it seems yesterday's winner is the first to arrive."

 _Don questions Diana._ "Diana how do you feel about your win last week and how do you think you'll secure a win today?" _Diana responds_ "The win felt amazing especially the prizes of getting in first place." "The second question the answer is obvious I'll destroy anyone and everything that gets in my way!" She then says "Can I get my tip now?" Don says "Go right ahead." She collects a tip and reads it out loud. "You'll enjoy the next destination because you're going to Venice, Italy. Where you can enjoy all the sights and even have a romantic ride down the canals." Diana says "Yeah romance not in my game plan so I'll just go find a cab." _She leaves._

 _Lynn comes up after her ignoring Don and she collects a tip and says_ "Hey Diana wait up."

 _Victor comes up next with a bed head and still looking tired Don looks like he's about to open his mouth when Victor says_ "Don't say a word I didn't have my morning coffee so that's why I look like this." _He collects a tip and says_ "The plane better have coffee." _He leaves._

 _Olive arrives next and she says very nervously._ "Hey Don I'm just gonna get a tip." _Don stops her_ "Olive the production team and the network both agree your phobia will get too much in the way in the competition so instead of elimination we thought of an alternative." Don hands her a notebook and a pencil. "Use these two tools to help you talk to boys without actually talking to them." _She takes them and then collects a tip._

Olive confession: "Okay I have to admit that was a little embarrassing, but it also was very helpful."

 _Ivy comes through quickly grabs a tip and leave. Adonis comes right behind her gets a tip and follows her._

 _Adonis confession:_ "Ivy thinks that by running she will save herself all it will do is tire her out and send her home."

 _Kevin and Elizabeth arrive at the Donbox next they each collect a tip. Kevin says_ "We're going to Italy." Elizabeth happily says "Yes, I know Italy." "I've been to Italy three times on vacation with my little brother." Kevin says "Alright that's awesome we'll have an advantage."

Kevin confession: "Lizzy and I worked together in the last challenge, but I'm not sure if she and I are in an alliance it's hard to tell." "But why else would she work with me if we're not in an alliance this is very confusing."

 _Mia and Alex fighting each other arrive next each trying to get the tip before the other. Mia says_ "Out of the way cow girl I'm getting that tip before you." _Alex shoves Mia on the ground. She collects her tip and says_ "Ha in your face spider **(beep)**." "I'll get to the next Chill Zone before you and sooner or later you're out of here." _She laughs while going to get a cab and Mia who just got up off the ground says_ "I told you not to call me but you know what **(beep)** you, you stupid cow." "That's right Don I can curse to." _She collects her tip and says_ "I warned her that she'd get pounded into the ground and that's what I'm gonna do." _She leaves angrily._

 _Azure and Tulio arrive next. Azure collects her tip and before she goes she says_ "Listen ruffian I am aware of what transpired yesterday because of you and just to warn you come after me and you will be following Ted back home."

Tulio confession "What got up her butt I didn't do anything to her, just the pirate nerd." "But if she wants me to go after her, I'll gladly accept." _Tulio gets his tip and follows close to her._

 _Andres and Roxy arrive after them. They collect a tip. Andres says_ "Alright Italy this is gonna be fun." Roxy says "Not only would it be fun, but it also could be amazing I've always wanted to be a fashion designer." "Paintings of Reinusisance women could give me some inspiration."

Andres says "It's nice to have dreams, my girlfriend back home Maya has some good dreams of her own." _Now curious she says to Andres_ "What about your dreams?" _Don interrupts them_ "Excuse me you two you're taking too long and there already is a line behind you just get to a taxi." _They leave and the aforementioned line of four tired looking people are revealed to be Hugo, Selene, Tavon, and Luciana._

 _Don questions them all on why they look so tired._ "What happened to all of you?"

Hugo says "Our rooms are right next to Alex and Mia's room they wouldn't stop fighting all night we even banged on the wall and kept yelling for them to shut up, but they wouldn't." Selene says "My singing wasn't even loud enough to block out their fighting." "To prevent myself from losing my voice I even took my Bluetooth speaker out and set it to max volume and that still wasn't loud enough."Luciana says "I tried use pop rocks or even louder pranks to make myself temporarily deaf so I didn't have to hear them." Tavon says "I had to hold myself back not to just barge in the room and throw my camera at one of them, but I held myself back because that's not me." Don then says "You also would be eliminated and most likely arrested for doing that." Tavon says "Yeah that also was a contributing factor to not going throwing it." Tavon then says "Let's hope to God those two are not on the same plane with us or are on separate planes from each other." Hugo says "If they can fight all night in a room a plane would be even worse." Selene says "Guys let's not freak out or lose our minds let's just get a tip and hope we are no where near those two." _They all collect their tip and leave._

 _Katie and Brick arrive next Don talks to them "_ So former Total Drama contestants how do feel about winning our contest to be selected this season?" **(If anyone wants me to do a chapter about this competition on how Brick and Katie got on the show please mention it in the review or PM me and when I have time I'll write it and when I have enough feedback of course.)** Katie says "I feel really happy because even though I'm not doing it with her, I did this for Sadie so I can win the million and to stick it to Chris for being a total jerk for rejecting us on All-Stars." Brick then says "Chris rejected me on All-Stars as well and if I was accepted maybe it wouldn't have been known as the worst Total Drama season ever, plus I feel really proud of myself because I beat some pretty difficult people in the competition." Don says "Yeah, but if season 5 wasn't such a train wreck I wouldn't have this show now please go collect your tip."

 _They collect their tip and run off._

 _Olivia arrives next looking mad she talks to Don. "_ Don I need you to switch my roommate Roxy is unbearable she takes too long in the bathroom and I need her out of my room." Don says "Sorry, but that's impossible you see ( _Don takes out a book)_

page 12 section B of the Around the World rule book clearly states in all caps "ALL ROOMMATES MUST STAY WITH EACH OTHER UNTIL ONE OF THEM IS ELIMINATED", then in lower case letters it says "when one of the roommates has been eliminated then a new one shall be chosen by your glorious host." He then says "You see I said it like a politician so I can give you a taste of that life." _She angrily goes and collects her tip._

Olivia confession: "If I could eliminate the host I would, but Roxy is going to have to be a replacement so I can get a new roommate."

 _The guy's alliance of Cal, Eddie, and Kai arrive. Eddie says_ "Alright guys this is a test of our teamwork so let's win today we have to make it to the airport quickly." Cal says "Well then let's pass the test and win." Kai says "Alright it's time to show the world we're awesome." _They all get a tip and leave._

 _Quinn is the last to arrive and knowing this she quickly grabs her tip and runs off for a cab. Seriously she knows she's in last place because even Don has gone to his private jet._

 _Don narrates "_ All flights have been booked and here are the people who made it to the planes. In plane A: Diana, Lynn, Olive, Victor, Ivy, Adonis, Mia, and Elizabeth

In plane B: Kevin, Alex, Andres, Azure, Tulio, Roxy, Hugo,Olivia, and Luciana.

In plane C: Selene, Tavon, Katie, Brick, Eddie, Cal, Kai, and Quinn.

Don continues to narrate "Plane A will be taking off now, Plane B will take off a half an hour from now, and Plane C will take off in two hours." "Normally the flight from Toronto to Venice is usually about 10 hours with a stop, but with computer editing it will look like mere seconds."

 _The plane's engine goes off and lands on the airport safely. Don then gives a piece of information about Venice, Italy._ "Venice situated on a group of 118 islands. " "Venice is home to amazing Italian architecture with beautiful canals where romance reigns." _The camera focuses on a couple kissing in the boat._ "Venice is also known as the most beautiful city in the entire world with this location you know there will be the normal mix of drama and the thrill of competition."

 _The scene changes to everyone from flight A arriving at the first Donbox. Lynn gets the tip first and says_ "Ha yes it's mine." _She reads it and has a shocked look on her face she quickly runs over to Diana. Lynn says_ "Yes we're teammates in the challenge." Diana says "What do you mean teammates?" _Lynn shows her the tip and Diana has an equal look of shock on it._

 _Victor takes the tip and reads it out loud._ "Congrats on reaching the Donbox the person standing next to you will be your partner on this special double elimination challenge day where you must cooperate with said partner and both of you must reach the Chill Zone together or you will both face a penalty." "You have a choice of two challenges either going down the grand canals in a race to the Chill Zone or head to the Venice market place for a special scavenger hunt." "Also the last two people to receive a tip here will be forced to stay behind and wait for the people of the next flight to arrive."

Victor confession: he says with an annoyed voice "Why would they put that last part it makes no sense I mean seriously what is going through- he stops himself. "I'm done talking turn off the camera so I don't punch your lense."

 _Victor looks who's next to him with a tip and see's that Olive is looking at her tip and not up at him. He taps her shoulder. Victor says_ "Boy Scared you and I and working together I'm not accepting no for an answer let's get to it." _Olive looking a little nervous when he picks her up._ Victor says "We're going to the market you'll feel less nervous that way." _He puts her back down and he grabs her hand to make sure she doesn't run off._

 _Victor confession: "_ Okay I only chose to help Boy Scared because I thought it would be nice, plus being afraid of boys leads to 20 or more cats in a lonely apartment so don't think I'm helping her to be nice." "I just feel pity for the girl it's not like I'll help her every day after today."

 _Ivy looks to her side and is horrified to see Adonis with a tip in his hand next to her._

Ivy confession: "Great now I have to work with Mr.-pretentious- to Pretty." _Now a little fidgety_ "I mean not pretty I meant hideous ugh Ivy get your head together."

Adonis says "How fortunate for us to work together." "Perhaps a trip down the canal will sow the mistrust you feel towards me and perhaps you will act on your feelings for me." _Ivy grabs him by the collar._ "Listen Frenchie you will stop hitting on me because hear this once I will never like you or even love you so shut it and let's go to the boat."

 _Before they leave Ivy says_ "If I end up falling over board there will be witnesses and other people will see you push me in and then your act will fall apart." Adonis says "What act I am always this humble and nice, you for some reason believe me to be otherwise?" Ivy retorts by saying "Less talks more getting to the Chill Zone."

 _Diana and Lynn go for the Venice market. Before they leave Diana says_ "You are not allowed to shop we can't be help back." _Lynn while running with her says_ "Why do you even know the joy of shopping in a foreign country it's amazing?" Diana says "Use more Heather and less Taylor." Lynn responds "Who?" Diana says "The snobbish rich girl from last season who was a total jerk to her mom and was eliminated because she and her mom thought shopping was better then winning." _Diana runs faster with Lynn right behind her._

 _Mia and Elizabeth both were the last to get the tip so they have to wait behind._

 _The second plane arrives and the others start to race and some notice Lizzy and Mia others not so much. Alex gets her tip first and says_ "Yes, my first step to destroying Mia for stealing my spot on the first plane." _She starts to walk away and knocks into Mia herself. Both of them stand up and Alex says_ "What are you doing here you already get penalized?" Mia says "No, because of the tip I had to stay behind and wait for a teammate." _Alex suprised to hear that word_ "What do you mean teammate?" _Mia looking smug says_ "Well if you read the tip the person you stand next to is your temporary teammate for today's challenge." "So by default that makes you my partner for today so for today we're going to have to not try to kill each other even if I want to wring your neck." _Alex slightly mad says while trying to hold back her full rage_ "Great I'll have to work with you this week, but next week watch out because I will eliminate you." Mia says "I wouldn't have it any other way." _They go for the canal._

 _Kevin sees Lizzy and with a tip in his hand he says_ "So did you wait here for me?" Lizzy says "Well I didn't think anyone would be a good match for me so I waited to get the tip and now we're teammates come on we have a canal to race down." _She grabs his hands and drags him away._

Andres and Azure collect a tip. Azure says "So I assume we shall be working together?" Andres says "Appears so you seem like a nice person Azure it would be nice working with you."

Azure confession: "Well the minor accident seems quite simple Andres shall be targeted this week and we shall go to the canal where I will have to tip the boat." "My plan includes myself to get wet to delude that the boat tipping will perceived as an 'accident' and not intentional." "It may seem petty to go after him for making fun of me, but I don't really care in this situation."

Tulio collects his tip and looks at Olivia . Tulio smiles and says to her. "Hey gorgeous looks like you're my partner for today." Olivia says "Stop flirting with me we're going to the market so follow me closely because I'm not getting eliminated because you're distracted by me." Tulio says "A girl with fire now that's hot." Oliva says "Listen up I said don't flirt with me so I'm just walking off and you better follow me."

Tulio confession: "She's so in to me."

Roxy confession: "Boy am I glad Tulio took the wicked witch away I can't stand her and not just that he's hitting on her making her life a nightmare."

Roxy gets her tip and sees a choice of either Luciana or Hugo to take with her. After a small bit of thought she points at Hugo. Roxy says "I'd rather go in the opposite direction of Olivia so let's head to the canal." Hugo says "Okay I guess we could go there doesn't really matter to me."

Luciana being the person left behind has to wait for plane C to arrive. She says "I totally don't deserve this first Roxy throws me out of the cab we were sharing and now she chooses mystery novel boy over me." "Roxy and possibly Hugo just made an enemy out of me."

Don starts to explain the challenges. "In our first challenge teams must use one of these gondolas and race through the Grand Canal going through various checkpoints, however should someone miss a checkpoint they'll have to start all the way back from the beginning." "If you're gondola falls over or if you refuse to go back to the beginning you will receive a penalty." "Our second challenge is traveling throughout the Venetian market place where local stores have gained a reputation as tourist traps teams must go through the market and find a picture of one these famous Italian landmark or paintings." _The five pictures next to Don are The Duomo of Florence, The Mona Lisa, The Pantheon, The Colosseum, and The Vatican._ "With the picture in hand go straight to the Chill Zone with no damages sustained to the picture." "We've hidden these pictures in some hard to find spots and some of the venders may have some of them in their store." "Today's challenges are going to be packed full of drama and all out competitiveness grudges have already been made and teams have been temporarily forged what will happen next time check it after the break?"

 **(Author's note: Okay guys I haven't updated in awhile and I'm still having trouble with my app and I don't have a computer so I'll probably release the next part of this episode when I have more time. To tell the truth the glitch or bug that is affecting my app is really pissing me off so it may take awhile for the next part. The last plane will arrive at the beginning of the next chapter and the unlucky two eliminated contestants will be revealed. I will be giving update information in the forum so please pay attention to that. Please review and PM your thoughts on certain parts of the story so far and it may help me out if I ever have writers block. Lastly there is a story I've been reading called Total Drama Big Brother and I don't know about you, but as a fan of both Total Drama and Big Brother I was super intrigued and the story was amazing and I'm getting into the sequel they've made so if I were you I'd give both the first story and the sequel a read. The sequel isn't finished, but it will have you on the edge of your seat. I will see you later drama fans in the next chapter of Total Drama: Race Around the World.)**


	4. Race Around Carnevele Venice part 2

**Sorry I took so long to do this chapter I'm not going to lie I have become major distracted with sending my own OCs to other peoples stories and not just that I have to admit I still go to school so that prevents me from writing at certain times. I will list who is doing what challenge so I hope you like how I portray your characters and please tell more people about this story so I can get more favs and follows. I hope you can forgive me for the long wait and I hope you enjoy the next part of Total Drama Race Around the World!**

 **People doing the market challenge: Tavon and Luciana, Quinn and Kai, Cal and Edward, Victor and Olive, Diana and Lynn, and Olivia and Tulio**

 **People doing the canal challenge:** **Mia and Alex, Selene, Katie and Brick, Adonis and Ivy, Roxy and Hugo, Andrerson and Azure, and Kevin and Elizabeth.**

 **Eliminated contestants: Ted (The Pirate placement 26th place.)**

Don narrates: "The third plane now arrives with it more teammates will be forged and one person will have to go without a teammate who will it be check it here on Total Drama Race Around the World."

Everyone starts collecting a tip with Tavon getting his tip first he reads it and says "Really who's going to be my teammate?"

"That'll be me." He turns around to see Luciana. "Today you're lucky day you get to have the great Lucifer as your partner." Tavon now slightly nervous says "That doesn't really sound encouraging." She confidently say "Well it is come on let's go to the market."

The guys alliance collect their tip. Cal says "I'll take Eddie the market seems like the easier challenge." Eddie says "Maybe we shouldn't the less people probably will go to the canal leaving us more room, because if we go to the market it may be too crowded making it more difficult to find anything." Cal says "Eddie I know what I'm doing we were on the last plane so we can't trail behind anymore."

Eddie confession: "Okay I don't know why Cal thinks that he's the leader we never even said he was I'm pretty sure we actually tried to avoid the subject at the hotel."

Kai says "Wait then who will I go with?" Quinn goes over to him "I think we should team up I haven't really talked to a lot of people so let's get to it." They all go to the market.

Brick and Katie get their tip. Brick says "Alright Katie let's head to the canal." Katie says "Right behind you general."

Katie confession: "Brick is all about this military stuff so I thought if I talked more military like it would impress him and help us bond more."

Brick confession: "Katie called me general that is for some reason both enticing and weird." Now nervous again he says "I mean that's not enticing Katie's cute no I meant she's pretty no not pretty she's nice." He sighs and says "Alright I admit it I have a small crush on Katie I mean how could you not the girl is hot and nice."

Selene being the last person there reads her tip. "Wait there's no one else that means I have to do this challenge alone." "That is so unfair." She angrily heads to the canal.

Selene confession: "So everyone else decided to team up and I was left behind I have no idea why anyone wouldn't pick me." "This is what I get for making into the last plane."

The scene changes to the canal where you see the combined teams and Selene racing through the canal making through the checkpoints while some are missing some of the checkpoints causing them to have to go back to the beginning. The camera focuses to Adonis and Ivy. Ivy says "We've passed the all the checkpoints, but one of them make it through and I may forgive you for throwing that lemon at my tablet." With a smile on his face Adonis says "My dear I'm afraid you have me confused with someone else I am not that conniving to try to sabotage someone I shared a good, but slightly invasive cab ride." They go through the checkpoint. Ivy says "Yes we did it _she grabs him by the collar_ _again_ never call me my dear ever again." Adonis says "You seem to like staring into my eyes as a model that is to be expected you however you seem to enjoy my company more then your letting on." _She let's go of his collar and says "_ Eww that is gross now let's just get the next tip." They park their gondola get out of it and collect the tip. Ivy reads it out loud. "You have reached this point in the game now head to Chill Zone, but before you can unlock the Chill Zone you and your partner must compete in Carnevale game to get the final tip on the back of this tip is directions to the festival area." Adonis says "Carnevale a most glorious celebration you know I've actually went to the Brazilian Carnaval it was a very monumental day for me." Ivy says "Wow that's so cool is what I would say if I believed you now let's go."

Adonis confession: "I know she believes me she is just trying to get under my skin what a fun pawn she is I would love to see her face when she gets eliminated sadly because of Don and his rules that can't happen this week, but next week gamer girl will be sent packing." _He then starts to laugh maniacally._

 _The scene goes back to the canals with Alex and Mia arguing after they missed the next checkpoint._ Alex says "Great because of you we have to back to the beginning." Mia says "Me I'm pretty sure we're both using these oars so the blame is on you as well." Alex says "Oh please your rowing in the wrong direction that's why we're so out of key." Mia says angrily "I'm going in the wrong direction it's you who's going in the wrong direction we're going forward not backwards." Alex retorts with "Well guess what I'm not going backwards because you're supposed to do it this way." Mia says "No we're supposed to do it this way."Alex angrily says "You're supposed to do it this way." Mia strikes back saying "No, I'm doing it right now do yourself a favor and

use something called a breath mint." Alex burps in her face. "How's that for a breath mint?" Mia groggily says "That was _she vomits into the water_ great and now you just made me poison the fish." Alex takes the oars and says "Oh please as if a fish would even touch your vomit." _She pukes again. Mia say "_ Don't say vomit."

Alex confession: "That felt really good."

 _Alex starts to row them back to the beginning while Mia still a little delirious is trying not to vomit again._

The camera goes to the market where Lynn and Diana are spying on Olivia and Tulio that just found a picture of the Pantheon. Tulio says "See baby told I could deliver." Oliva says "I am not your baby now let's get this painting to Don." Lynn whispers to Diana "All you have to do is flirt with Tulio and then I can steal the painting from them." Diana says "What about Olivia she's not going to take her eyes of that painting?" Lynn says "Believe me I can handle her." Diana goes out of hiding up to Tulio and says "Hey you Spanish stallion have you seen any of the paintings?" Tulio confused says "Are you talking to me?" Diana does a small fake chuckle "Of course I'm talking to you, you tall dark drink of sexy manliness." Oliva says "Eww gross that is just _she does a gagging motion and makes a finger going down the throat gesture_ disgusting." Lynn says "I know right super gross Diana stop fraternizing with your opponent." Diana says "I can't resist his hunkiness it makes me feel like fainting with how great he looks." Oliva says "Okay I need to clean out my eyes and try to forget _she does a circular motion with her finger to Diana and Tulio_ all of that." Tulio says "Hey we're supposed to stick together." _He runs after her. Lynn says with a smile_ "Good job I knew we'd be able to weasel those losers to leave their painting to tell the truth I thought you were overselling it a bit, but I guess I was wrong you were awesome." Diana says "Believe me I agree about the overselling part, but it worked." She picks up the painting and finds a tip strapped on the back. They both read it. Lynn says "Carnevale interesting let's hurry up before they get back here." Diana says "I'm with you on that and I'm getting really close to accepting your proposition."

Lynn confession: _She fist pumps the air_ "Yes I am so close to getting into an alliance with Diana I knew my skills would work in my favor."

 _Still in the market the scene goes to Luciana and Tavon looking for a painting. When Tavon sees a vendor with a picture of the Duomo of Florence he points to it with Luciana and they go over to the stand and take the painting, before it's taken away by the vender. Luciana says_ "Excuse me sir, but we're from Total Drama and we need that painting." The vender says "I know who you are, but I am a businessman even for competitions I don't give anything for free." Tavon asks "How much are you asking?" The vender says "You give me 30 dollars for painting." _Tavon takes out his wallet and hands him the money. The vender says_ "This is not Venetian Currency what am I supposed to do with American money?" Luciana says "That's it I've had it with this guy!" _She throws a smoke bomb at his stand and takes both the painting and Tavon away from the vender._

 _The scene goes to the canal where Brick and Katie and Selene just made it past the last checkpoint. They park their gondolas and collect the tip. Katie says_ "Yay a festival come on Brick let's get out of here." _She grabs his hand which causes him to blush with a smile on his face. Selene just runs with them._

 _The scene goes back to the market with Tulio being yelled at by Olivia._ "Not only did they steal our painting they only took it because you left it behind!" Tulio just as angry says "Hey you were the one who ran off first it's also your fault don't blame me when the blame is also on you!" _She smacks him in his face. Tulio says_ "That was hot." Olivia says "Hey what did I say about flirting with me?" Tulio says "Like I was listening now let's go find another painting princess." Oliva says "Don't call me princess." Tulio says "Man it is fun to play with you now as I said before let's go find another painting." Olivia says "Fine." _They go to look for another painting albeit both of them look upset or angry with the other._

 _The scene goes to the guy's alliance and Quinn looking around for a painting when they spot a painting of The Colosseum. Cal says_ "Yes one more step to victory." _He grabs it, but Eddie takes it and then gives it to Kai._ Cal says "Hey I found that why does he get it?" Eddie says "He's part of our alliance and our friend so it would be the nice thing to do." Cal says "Are you forgetting that we also need a painting?" Eddie says "Look Cal we can easily find another one this isn't exactly a small market." Cal says "Yeah which is why Kai can go find another painting." Eddie says "Why are you acting like a bossy leader an alliance means that we're all equal in standing?" "I mean we even avoided the subject of leadership in the hotel."

Cal says "Well I just think I should be the leader of the alliance." Eddie says "Who says we even need a leader?" Kai say "Guys stop arguing it isn't good for the alliance." "I'll just give you guys back the painting." Eddie says "No, Kai you should take the painting I'm giving it to you as a friend." Cal says "No, Kai give the painting to us." Quinn yells "Alright shut up now!" Quinn still angry says "You two are completely annoying I mean really you guys are supposed to be friends not enemies now let's go find another painting so I don't have to hear this argument anymore!" Eddie and Cal says in a slightly scared tone. "Yes ma'am."

 _The scene goes to the canal with Elizabeth and Kevin about to make the final checkpoint when Mia and Alex row faster then them. Mia say_ s "In your face losers we're going to win." _Alex hits her with the oar and says_ "Stop boasting and row skinny arms." Mia says "I am a jock these arms are not skinny and I hate you." Alex says "Feelings mutual." _The go through the last checkpoint and Kevin and Lizzy go through the last checkpoint. Kevin says_ "That was rude." Lizzy says "Totally those two are just crazy come on let's go at our own speed." _They reach the dock and park the gondola and collect the tip as Alex and Mia have already ran off to the festival._

 _Hugo and Roxy are making their way through the canal when Hugo says_ "You seem kinda bummed Olivia got you down?" Roxy says "No, I thought I'd have more inspiration being in the city, but so far I've got a blank slate." _He stops rowing for a bit and sit down next to her and says_ "Inspiration is an unpredictable mistress it comes and goes and even though I don't know you that well I know you're a determined girl and you're going to do good things in the fashion industry." Roxy says "Thanks for the pep talk you're a nice guy." _Hugo grabs an oar and hands it to her._ "I think you should start rowing it may help take some stuff off your mind." Roxy says "Oh right thanks." She then says "So what can you tell me about yourself like why are you so into mystery novels?" Hugo says "That's a long story." Roxy says "Well you can tell me it at the hotel, but I'd like to know some stuff about you." Hugo says "Not much to say just I got this scar under my right eye when I was young, I'm into mystery novels and I'm gay." Roxy says "Wow that would make you the first gay contestant on Total Drama right?" Hugo says "No, I don't think so that guy Tom from last season and that other guy Topher from Pahkitiew Island seemed pretty gay to me." _They miss the checkpoint and don't notice that they did and keep going._

 _The scene goes to the market with Victor and Olive find a painting of the Vatican._ Victor says "Alright good find Boy Scared." Olive writes on her notebook "Can you not call me Boy Scared?" Victor says "Until you get rid of that phobia I'll think about it." "Now let's go we have a challenge to win and I'd rather not get beaten by the mini guy's alliance over there or miss ever so controlling and the so called bad boy." They leave with the painting. The focus goes to Tulio who just found a painting of the Mona Lisa. Olivia immediately takes it from him. "I'm holding onto this so you don't lose it." Tulio says "Whatever floats your boat sweetheart." Olivia says "Keep annoying me and I may kick you where it hurts the most for all men that women don't have." Tulio says "Never threaten my kiwis princess." He runs away and she chases after him saying. "Come back here you moron you are so lucky that I have this painting or I'd sock you in more places then just your kiwis." She chases after him.

The scene goes to the Donbox after the canal with a soaking wet Anderson and Azure and Hugo and Roxy arrive next. They park their gondola and question their fellow contestants. Hugo says "What happened to you guys?" Azure shivering says "Our gondola mysteriously tipped over." Andres says "I hate that we had to start over because of that."

Azure confession: "Okay I didn't think this plan through that water is really cold I need to think about my revenge on Hugo next week more throughly so I don't get a repeat of this week or worse."

They all collect a tip and Azure and Andres go slower while they're shivering. The scene goes to the market with the guy's alliance and Quinn who are still looking for a painting when Quinn spots a painting of the Duomo of Florence. Quinn gives it to Cal and says "Here the last painting we need now let's get going to the Chill Zone." They all race off. The scene finally goes to the Carnevale grounds where plenty of people are enjoying themselves while four teams have their picture placed nearby on a teleprompter reveal Adonis and Ivy have placed in first, Luciana and Tavon made second, Diana and Lynn made third, and Selene made fourth.

Don explains the challenge. "This next challenge is called the Gauntlet of Bravery." One of your teammates must go through this gauntlet and it's three legs each one more difficult then the last." "The first leg is called the Archery of Beauty challenge where contestants must shoot a target and land a bullseye to activate the built-in fireworks to show off a beautiful firework display." "The second leg of the gauntlet is The Dance Floor of Gracefulness where both teammates must preform a traditional dance shown by these two instructors and you must follow every step they do and afterwards get approval if you fail you'll have to do the dance again until you actually get it right and approved." "The last and final leg of the gauntlet is called the Arches of Fire fire breathers are a typical sight here at Carnevale for our final leg of the challenge four fire breathers are placed on opposite sides of a platform and what you have to do so simple the fire breathers will breath upward producing a arch like mix of the fire and you just have to walk straight through them and arrive at the Chill Zone landing you and your teammate victory and immunity except for the last team to arrive they sadly will have to go back home." "The person who shots the arrow at the target will be safe from the fire however their teammate will have to go straight through the fire and both teammates must do the dance." "Lastly teams must wear traditional Carnevale clothing or if they like they can stand the humiliation wear a jester or harlequin outfit." "Three teams and Selene have already completed the challenge and now it's your turn to do the challenge." All the rest of the contestants looked super freaked out some greater then other about the last leg.

The focus goes to Alex and Mia. Mia says "I can't believe I have to wear a stupid dress and a stupid mask." Alex says "For once I agree with you sister I mean how can anyone breath in this thing?" Mia says "And these shoes how can anyone walk in them?" Mia says "Alright now that we both agree that we hate these clothes who's gonna do what?" Alex says "I'll do the Arches of Fire you do the Archery of Beauty." Mia says "Okay I can get down with that, but I can barely even see through this mask." Alex says "Me too so I'm guessing that was done on purpose just go get the bow and shoot that target." Mia says "Yeah I'm gonna shoot it and get one step closer to the million." Mia stands there waiting for Alex to say something when Alex says "Why are you just standing there?" Mia says "I said I'd win the million and you didn't do a comeback." Alex says "Well I don't need to do a comeback after everything you say especially when we're in a special double elimination day so just shoot that target so we can do that stupid dance." Mia with a look of determination says "Alright now it's time to kick some loser butt." She leaves for the targets.

Mia confession: "Maybe Alex isn't such a bad person after all." "After this competition I may continue our rivalry, but maybe more of a friendly rivalry." "Like friends who like to compete with each other and may disagree on some occasions, but still friends." "But when I say after the competition I mean it during the competition we're enemies."

The camera goes to Kevin and Lizzy. Kevin says "So it's decided I'll do the Arches of Fire while you do the Archery." Lizzy says "Kevin are you actually sure we should do it that way I mean do you think you handle the Arches?" Kevin says "To tell the truth no I'm not sure of this, but I wanna prove that I'm a capable person in this alliance or whatever the heck we are." Lizzy says "Alright and since your wondering we're just friends not an alliance so there really isn't anything to prove." Kevin says "I still wanna do it going even though Arches of Fire isn't on my bucket list I could put it on and then immediately cross it off." Kevin says "So yeah I'm doing the fire hope you have good luck in the Archery I'll meet you at the dance floor." He runs off before she can say something.

The focus goes to Victor and Olive. Victor says "Alright here's the plan you do the Archery and I'll do the fire." Olive writes on her notebook "Why do you want to do the fire?" Victor replies "I don't, but it wouldn't be the first time I've been very close to a fire." "Don't ask cause I'm not gonna give any stories." "Oh and when we have to do the dance just think of the music and lose yourself in it don't even try to listen to anything else just the music you think you could do that?" She writes down "I don't know if that will help, but I'll try it." Victor says with a smile "Good I'm headed for the dance floor I hope I see you soon."

Olive confession: "Why did they have to include a dance challenge I'd be fine with anything else?" "I mean I can stand being by Victor and writing down what I want to say, but now I actually have to touch him man I hope that advice he gave me about the music will help."

Now you see Brick and Katie talking Brick says "So I'll do the fire." Katie says "No Brick your the combat guy you should do the Archery." Brick says "Can you handle the fire though?" Katie says "Yeah I can handle it this one time Sadie and I accidentally started a fire in my kitchen we were about to run out of the house to let it burn." "We were invited to a party and I didn't want to be grounded for burning down the house so I went back in the kitchen and was able to get the fire extinguisher below the sink which was really close to the oven so I was really sweaty and hot so I used the extinguisher and put out the fire." "Sadie said I was really brave for doing that she even helped me clean the oven before my parents got home and we didn't get in trouble." "The whole point of that story was that I can handle being around fire." Brick says "Okay that was a good story, but your parents are probably watching right now and you kinda just outed yourself to them." Katie with a look of shock says in a nervous voice says "Hi mom dad I was just kidding I never would accidentally set the kitchen on fire I just made up the story to help Brick think I was capable enough to the challenge." She then does a nervous laugh and runs off.

The focus goes to the guy's alliance and Quinn. Cal says "Alright now Eddie I'm gonna do the fire while you do the Archery." Eddie says "No I actually think that I could do the fire I don't know how to use a bow." Cal says "Well I don't know how to use a bow either and besides I already made the decision to do the Arches." Eddie says "Okay you are really getting on my nerves I'm so close to leaving the alliance because you think you're in charge." Kai gets between them and says "Alright you two have been at each other's throats all day and Quinn and I are getting fed up with it so we'll do things my way and no I'm not taking charge or becoming leader." "So I'll do the fire and Quinn will do the archery and Eddie you'll do the fire because your a cool guy who's pretty brave Cal your prosthetic leg could possibly slow you down if you go near the fire so you're on archery duty." "Can you both agree to my plan?" They both say "Yeah we'll deal with it." Kai says "Good we're friends so we agree with each other and be nice so hopefully you guys start feeling like that again." Quinn says "Yeah I can do the archery good luck on the fire." They all separate.

Quinn confession: "Yeah I know nothing about archery sooo maybe I should have said something about that, but what's the worst thing that could happen?"

Olivia and Tulio are the next team to plan. Olivia says " So if you're listening to me this time you'll be doing the fire while I do the Archery." Tulio says "Something about me doing the Fire seems like an excuse to burn me for flirting with you." Olivia says "I would never burn not today anyway now just go wait for me on the dance floor and keep your mask on I do not need a penalty because you intentionally lost it." Tulio says as he walks away "Whatever you says princess." She glares at him as he leaves.

Andres and Azure are the next team. Azure says "I have read about archery on some occasions to get the gist on how to correctly use a bow." Andres says "Wait so that means I have to do the fire." Azure says "Yes the fire is the more risky of our challenge, but it will be simple for one such as yourself." Andres says "What does that mean my stereotype is the The TV Obsessed guy that typically doesn't have fire walking involved in it?" Azure rolls her eyes and says "What I meant is imagine as if you are superhero who is charging into a burning building to save the beautiful woman that should provide you with the necessary bravery that you so clearly lack." Andres says "Was that a insult or some kinda pep talk?" Azure says "I understand your confusion I am not used to giving pep talks so if you follow my advice you should succeed."

Andres confession: "Hopefully Azure's plan will work I'll just imagine I'm a superhero and the girl in the burning building is going to be my girlfriend back home Maya." "Miss you baby."

The last team to strategize is Hugo and Roxy. Hugo says "So I'll do the fire and you do the archery." Roxy says "Of course I wanna thank you for understanding that I don't want to ruin this dress." Hugo says "Of course I like helping out my friends." Roxy hugs him. "I'm glad I already have a friend I need one after I was stuck with Olivia as a roommate." Hugo says "She can't be that bad." Roxy says "Believe me I've only known her a couple days and I already know how much of a nightmare she is." Hugo says "Then go beat her at archery and I'm sure that'll piss her off." The both go their separate ways and the focus goes to the archery area.

The people stationed at the dance are Alex and Mia and Alex just stepped on her foot causing the dance instructors both frown at them and do the thumbs down gesture making them have to start over again. Lizzy and Kevin finish the last dance move on point earning a thumbs up Kevin runs off to the fire. Victor and Olive are doing the dance when Olive falls on the ground earning a thumbs down. Katie smiles at Brick and they finish off the last dance move earning a thumbs up. Victor picks Olive up and says "Remember just get lost in the music and you won't even see me now come on just focus and this time try to follow my lead." She actually says with her voice "Can you stop thinking that advice was good listen this phobia is worse then you think I can't even talk to a guy?!" They hear a ding and see the instructors with a thumbs up. Victor says "For someone who can't talk to guys it seems as if that was enough of a distraction to help you." Victor walks away but he walks back and says "You're voice actually sounds pretty nice you should talk more."

Olive confession: She does the excited girl squeal and then the camera cuts.

Brick and Katie arrive at the fire and see Kevin looking sweaty and very nervous. Brick says "So are you still thinking about doing the fire because I can do it for you?" Katie says "Brick I have to or we'll get penalized you were amazing at the archery it only took you like three tries to get the bullseye, but now it's my turn." Brick says "Katie I'm just scared you'll get burned." Katie says "Don't worry I'll be fine and besides we can stay if I do this." She runs away from Brick and goes straight through the Fire very quickly. Don says "Katie and Brick 5th place." Katie says "See Brick I could handle it." Brick smiles and thumbs up. Victor runs through the Fire very quickly. "Victor and Olive sixth place." Victor says "See that was a prime example of my talent hope you stay longer Olive."

Victor confession: "So I called her Olive instead of Boy Scared don't get used to it."

The camera goes back to Kevin who still hasn't gone through the fire. Lizzy goes up to him and slaps him acrossthe face. Kevin says "Ow what the heck?" "That was for thinking you could handle the fire." She smacks him again "That was to get your attention now go walk through that fire before I throw you into it!" Kevin runs scared through the fire Don says "Elizabeth and Kevin seventh place." Elizabeth says "See I just had to find a way to motivate you." Kevin says "Thanks Lizzy."

Elizabeth confession: "I'm really good at motivating people it's kinda a skill I picked up I wasn't mad at all he just needed a push."

Kevin confession: "Man I've never seen that side of Lizzy before to tell the truth it was both frightening and kinda hot."

The scene goes Roxy and Hugo finishing the dance and right before Roxy leaves she laughes at Olivia who was just dropped by Tulio for the second time. Olivia says "You know if you did the dance moves right we would have beat her, but now we're way behind because you can't do a simple dip." Tulio says "Well if I was trying to do it correctly then we'd have won already." Olivia says "You mean you aren't even trying!" Tulio says "Well you've been nothing, but a bossy grouch so I've been making sure to fail until you chill and stop complaining about everything I do and stop yelling I'm right next to you." Oliva says "If you think I'm not going to complain then your crazy." He drops her again. Tulio says "Until you treat me with respect I'll keep doing that and hey I may just cost us both the million if you keep complaining." Olivia says "Fine I'll stop complaining so long as you don't intentionally drop me again." Tulio says "Now that's more like it better own up to your end of the deal no complaining." Andres and Azure reach the last dance move and get a thumbs up from the instructors.

The scene goes to Alex and Mia as they both have just reached the Chill Zone. Don says "Alex and Mia 8th place." Alex and Mia high five. They then scowl at each other Alex says "Yes now I'm not tied down by you." Mia says "Man that is like a giant weight has been lifted off myself." Alex says "Is that another jab at my weight?" Mia says "When is it not I mean I do hate you." Alex says "Believe me I'm the one who hates you more." Don interrupts them "Look you can fued about this later I have a show to run." "The next people to arrive are Roxy and Hugo you guys get a 10 minute penalty." Hugo says "Why?" Don says "Because you missed one of checkpoint and didn't go back to the beginning in the canal so ten minute penalty." They both have a sad look of defeat on their face.

The guy's alliance and Quinn get to the dance floor when Tulio and Olivia get a thumbs up. Cal says "Great because we had to wait on Quinn we're way behind." Eddie says "What is up with you today dude?" "Let's just get this dance over with." Kai says "Guys less arguing and more dancing and try to get along more we're friends so we need to act like it." Cal says "You know what he's right we've been at each other's throats all day and we started this alliance because we became good friends in that cab ride." Eddie sighs and says "Yeah I guess I've been kinda harsh to because I thought you wanted just steal control of the alliance when we didn't even talk about." Cal says "Man I would never do that we're friends we're supposed to have our ups and our downs." They all start dancing now that they've made up.

Andres and Azure get to the Chill Zone Don says "Azure and Andres you get 9th place." Tulio and Olivia get to the Chill Zone "Tulio and Olivia you get 10th place." Olivia slaps Tulio across his face. "Know that you've made an ememy of me today so watch your back!" She walks away Tulio says "Man she is so into me."

The scene goes back to the dance floor with both teams finishing and getting a thumbs up they both run off to the Chill Zone. The scene goes to the Chill Zone with Don looking at his watch Roxy says "How much longer do we have?" Don says "Thirty seconds so just be patient." Quinn says "There's the Chill Zone." Eddie says "Alright it's time for me to win this." Kai says "I'll stick close behind you man then we can win." The alarm on Don's watch goes off. Roxy and Hugo step on the Chill Zone "Roxy and Hugo11th place." Kai says "Wait what did he say?" Kai then accidentally trips over knocking over some of the fire breathers causing some smoke to come around the area when the smoke clears the last person who reached the Chill Zone is

Eddie. Don says "Edward and Cal you have placed in 12th, meaning sadly Kai and Quinn you have placed in 13th meaning you've placed last and are eliminated from the Race." Kai says "No." Quinn says "I can't believe it I'm already out." Eddie says "Kai I can't believe this is all my fault." Cal puts his hand to Eddie's shoulder "No, it's our fault we were fighting all day and you were just trying to be the voice of reason and we ignored you until it was too late." Kai says "Guys I'm glad you're friends again, but I guess I'm out I'm going to root for you guys hopefully you guys get so far you win this thing." Cal say "We'll try, and we'll do it in your name dude." Quinn says "I'm so glad you guys were able to become friends again." She starts crying Eddie goes over to her "Hey don't feel bad if you'd like we could be your friends before you go." She stops crying "Thanks guys well I guess it's time to get back to the airport come on Kai." Kai waves goodbye and says "See you later guys." They both say "Bye Kai."

 **Kai's goodbye monologue: "Well I guess it's time to pack it up." "My time in the Race was short, but I'm glad I signed up if it wasn't for me signing I wouldn't have met the guys and so many other people I'm glad to have met." "This was an amazing experience and should I ever get another chance to do it again I'll make sure to bring my all."**

 **Quinn goodbye monologue: "Well I'm bummed I didn't make it further I actually was starting to enjoy my time on the show." "I'm actually wondering that if this wasn't a double elimination episode would the outcome have been different." "I'll never know the answer if it was different, but I hope next time I get a better chance if there is going to be a next time."**

Don narrates "25 has now become 23 who will get eliminated next check it here on Total Drama Around the World."

Placement: Ted (The Pirate 26th place)

Quinn (The Artist tied for 25th place)

Kai ( The Funloving Overachiever tied for 25th place.)

 **A.N. : So after that long wait this is the outcome to tell the truth who to eliminate was eating me alive. After a long decsion making time I chose Quinn and Kai. Now I know a lot of people haven't Faved or Followed this story so I'm asking those who are if you can tell more people about this next week is spring break for my school so hopefully next week I'll have the next chapter up hopefully. Catch you next time on the next episode of Total Drama Around the World.**


	5. Race Around Greenland

**Okay so this next chapter is one I hope you all enjoy I've never wrote anything with people in an environment like today's episode this will be a single elimination episode and information you may or may not like there will be two more double elimination episodes and they will come at random only I will know when they will happen. Also I forgot to mention this last chapter, but because I want to mention it the roommates in the hotel are the following:** **Adonis rooms with Kevin, Tavon rooms with Tulio, Victor rooms with Brick, Eddie rooms with Hugo, Andres rooms with Cal. Ivy rooms with Lynn, Diana rooms with Olive, Elizabeth rooms with Azure, Selene rooms with Luciana, Mia rooms with Alex, Roxy rooms with Olivia, Katie rooms alone. Because they also won first place last episode Ivy and Adonis get there own separate single room with special privileges so their roommates also have to sleep alone with no special privileges. Also since Quinn was Olive's roommate she gets last weeks previous winner Diana as a default roomie. Finally since after the first episode one guy had to room alone because of Ted's elimination that guy was Tavon so since Kai was Tulio's roommate Tavon got Tulio as a roommate that's going to be a great pair don't you think. Also by doing a through look I actually never noticed this, but my plan was that I would accept 11 guys and 11 girls, but I found out I accidentally put on 12 guys and 14 girls counting my two OCs and Brick and Katie. I can't believe I never noticed this and I apologize for not noticing it sooner, however as the story has now started I can't fix this so I'll just have to deal with this I mean I really thought I was through before and now this happened I'm just gonna stop rambling because I'm just pissing myself off. On with the show I mean story!**

 **Eliminated contestants:**

 **Ted (The Pirate 26th place)**

 **Quinn (The Artist tied for 25th place.)**

 **Kai (The Funloving Overachiever tied for 25th place)**

"Last time on Total Drama teams were forged in a special double elimination episode some cooperated some wanted to kill each other." The clip shows Ivy and Adonis getting mad with each other and the Guy's alliance yelling in each other's faces. "Friendship were made and enemies were made to." The clip goes to Hugo and Roxy bonding and then to Olivia getting super pissed at Tulio. "In the end because he cared too much about his alliance and his friend's quarrels Kai came in last and sadly because she was his teammate Quinn also faced elimination." The clip goes to Quinn and Kai walking off to the airport. "Today however is a new day and that means someone else will be eliminated who will it be check it here on Total Drama Around the World."

The scene goes to the hotel with Adonis and Ivy on a split screen enjoying their single room they earned in for getting first place. Ivy is enjoying a video game she received from home with temporary access of course. Adonis is listening to his MP3 player with his headphones on and on the couch same goes for his player it's only temporary.

 **(She can only play the system again and he can only get his player back if they get first place again it's sort of a rule I made up you get a special gift if you win first place and for that episode and only if you win first place again can you enjoy the gift again and it has to stay in the hotel. So yeah I'm trying to make first place seem like a really desirable prize.)**

 **(This next part is going to be called hotel interactions before the actual competition you view the contestants in their hotel rooms to show that they're more then just concerned about the competition it's sort of a strange idea I came up with please give me feedback on how you think about it like if I should keep doing it or just start at the beginning of the competition.)**

The scene is in Diana and Olive in the room. Olive is reading and Diana tapping on a desk when Diana stands up and shouts "That's it!" Olive now alarmed says "What is your deal?" Diana gets in her face and says "This room is boring, the channels on the TV suck, and the bathrooms shampoos and conditioners are barely what my last room had." Olive slightly confused by this statement says "Since when would someone like you care about your shower supplies you don't seem like someone who would care about that stuff?" Diana closes her eyes breathes in and sits back on the desk chair. "I'm sorry but ever since I lost out on the First Place Room it's like I had a taste of what rich people felt like and _her eyes then go wide_ I let that lifestyle consume me I can't believe I started to talk like Lynn." Olive puts her hand on Diana's shoulder "Hey don't beat yourself up I'm pretty sure everyone would feel like you would after being in a room like that with special privileges." Diana says "Alright I guess I get what your saying thanks you know you aren't that half bad, but I'm gonna go buy some breakfast something small like a roll or whatever they sell here." Diana then gets out of the seat and says "Would you want to come with?" Olive says "Yeah I'd love to."

Olive confession: "OMG I thought Diana was this scary, angry, meathead, but it turns out under all that she's actually a pretty nice girl." "Nice enough that I may call her my friend may being the keyword."

The next room is Victor and Brick. Victor wakes up and stretches his arms out. Victor says "Hey I actually feel good today mostly because Brick isn't waking me up again like last time, but speaking of the guy where is he?" The door opens with Brick coming in looking happy. Victor says "There you are Cadet Boy where have you been?" Brick says "Oh I was just talking to my friends while you slept." Victor says "Hm okay I'll believe that, oh and thanks for letting me sleep today I needed it." Brick says "So do you need coffee or anything?" Victor smiles and says "Nah I'll just get it on the plane like last time _Victor goes to the dresser and gets out some clothes_ I need to shower you can tell me about these friends later if you'd like I won't make you." Victor goes to the bathroom.

Brick confession: "I don't know if should tell Victor about Katie he seems like an upbeat kinda guy, but Scott also seemed like a cool guy." "Victor however he was a suprise contestant that no one was supposed to know about not even Katie and me know who he is and not only that, but Don mentioned he has a confidentiality agreement that Victor signed there's something off about that guy."

The next room is Selene and Luciana. Selene is humming while doing her makeup Luciana takes her makeup brush from her hand and throws it off the balcony. Selene offended says "How dare you throw my makeup brush away." Luciana replies "Well I thought it was the easiest way to make you stop humming that or knocking you out and I don't want to get disqualified so I can't do that." Selene slaps her across the face. Luciana says "Oh you did not just do that!" Selene says "Oh, but I did." Luciana pulls her hair. Selene says "Ow those are not extensions." Luciana says "Really it's so hard to tell let me make sure." She pulls her hair again. Selene says "That is it." The two of them start to fight.

The next room is Tavon and Tulio. Tulio angrily says "Okay dude we need to set some boundaries because I had a system and your messing with it." Tavon shots back with "Your system is you get everything you want that includes all the soap because you apparently can't keep your hair that I'm hoping is not where I think it's from and just to prevent myself from vomiting I'll hope it's from your chest." Tulio says "Well Kai didn't have a problem unlike you." Tavon says "He had a problem of course he was probably afraid of you to speak up against you, but guess what I'm not scared of you." Tulio says "Really because I heard something about you having fragile bones would be a disappointment for you to break something." Tavon laughs at that "Look dude your whole tough guy act is really good, but unlike you I read the rule book and even if you break my arms or any of my body parts you'll be disqualified and arrested and since your from a foreign country I don't think you'll be given bail." Tulio looking shocked says "Okay just because I don't want to go to jail I won't do anything your lucky that the rule book prevents me from severely hurting you." Tavon deadpans "Of course without the rule I'd so be destroyed already."

Tavon confession: "Guess what I kinda misinterpreted the rule if everyone remembers last year Devin was put into a full body cast well if I suffer an injury as well such as a broke bone of any kind I can ask for someone to come back and take my place as I'll be incapable to continue." "So really I'm just trying to keep myself safe from anything Tulio plans for me."

The next room is Elizabeth and Azure. Elizabeth is wearing a towel around her hair wearing her normal sky blue crop top and pink skirt while Azure is fully clothed sitting on her bed talking with Elizabeth. Elizabeth says "I'm having some confusing feelings." Azure says "Would this refer to your unsureness of joining in an alliance with Kevin yet you have already claimed twice that you have no intention of doing so, but after getting to know him you believe that you are changing your mind." Elizabeth now shocked says "How did you- Azure interrupts her "It was actually quite simple to find out you thought you could handle entering alone and possibly winning, but now that you've met someone such as Kevin your changing your mind." Elizabeth says "Yeah I don't know what it is but whenever I'm around him I can't help, but feel happy." Azure now put her hand to her chin to think when a look of realization appears on her face "Oh my gosh you like Kevin and not just like him but like like him." Elizabeth puts her hands over Azure's mouth "Quiet down I don't want anyone to know that." She takes her hand off her mouth Azure smiling says "Okay I'll keep it a secret, but don't you have boyfriend it was in one of the magazines that one of your costars Darren McKane had kissed you." Elizabeth says "Ugh Darren is another reason I left the show for a while he ambushed me with a kiss when we weren't and will never be dating and you know what I also think he hired that paparazzi guy, because Darren was a cool guy a nice friend, but that's all I felt for him." Azure with another look of realization says "So he isn't your boyfriend?" Elizabeth says "Nope no matter how many people he tells them that we're dating he's lying because of what Darren did I'm actually think of leaving Heartthrobs of the Summer Lodge." Azure shocked says "No, you mustn't I love your show and the last season you left us on a cliffhanger I need to find out if Jessica really likes Andrew and if Tad survived that car accident." Elizabeth suprised says "I didn't know you were a fan." Azure says "How could you not the show is amazing even if season 3 was kinda lack luster I still kept watching as a loyal fan and season 4 has brought a lot of hype back I'm suprised that all your viewers haven't returned yet."

Elizabeth says "I know right, you know your a good conversationist if you want you can call me Lizzy." Azure says "Alright thank you Lizzy."

The next room is Eddie and Hugo. Hugo get up out of his bed and says "This room is so boring there is nothing to do here." Eddie says "Well the the last guest in the room left a game of Yahtzee here we could do that." Hugo says "Yeah like I want to play Yahtzee one of the easiest and also most boring games ever." Eddie says "Sorry dude, but unless there's something down in the lobby to do there's nothing else here." Hugo says "Well I think I have enough money for breakfast." Eddie gets out of bed "Wait how did you get money?" Hugo says "Well last night at the festival I may have pretended to be a street performer and got some money." Eddie says "Was that a legal thing to do?" Hugo says "I don't know if it is, but if you don't tell anyone I could get you something to." Eddie says "Alright fine, but nothing too big." Hugo says "Alright I'll be back soon."

The next room is Roxy and Olivia. Roxy is banging on the bathroom door "Olivia get out!" Olivia says "What I can't hear you what are you saying the sink is too loud and my music is also pretty loud."

Olivia confession: "Do I feel bad about giving Roxy a taste of her own medicine no not at all why would anyone think the answer would be otherwise in fact I'm so happy I think I'll stay in the bathroom a little longer."

The last guy room is Andres and Cal. Andres is watching a show when Cal tries to strike up a conversation. "So Andres where do you think our next destination will be?" Andres says "Well Total Drama like to go to the amazing places and save the more awful places for later in the season." "Like in World Tour some of the last places we're just terrible Drumheller and Easter Island, but the last destination was a great place like Hawaii." "Then there's last season early on they went to Paris and then they went to a place like Iceland next so it's hard to say could be a good place or a really bad place." Cal says "Well I'm hoping we don't go somewhere like Iceland."

The last girl and the last room is Alex and Mia. Alex says "So why are we not arguing?" Mia brushing her hair says "Because we're not competing right now, plus Don said four people filed a formal complaint about us arguing so we have to stop in the hotels that is." Alex says "Oh right no wonder I didn't hear people banging on the wall, wait what does the competition have to do with us arguing?" Mia says "Because I like putting on a bit of a show while I'm competing the hotel is like neutral ground so I don't fight on neutral ground." "For example I once went to a party with all my basketball teammates with the opposing team that we were gonna face tomorrow the party was neutral ground, but when we got on that court the next day me and my girls all crushed them." Alex says "Wow your a complicated girl." Mia says "I'll take that as a complement."

The scene goes to Don and he's at the airport with all the contestants on one big plane. Don says "Welcome to the Around the World Jumbo Jet now I'm guessing your all wondering why I put you all in here." Olivia speaks up when no one else does "Not really." Don rolls his eyes and says "Well in this season I'm going to be changing a lot of things whenever I please now this plane is an exact replica of the Jumbo Jet used in Season 3 of Total Drama." "So today we're going to do things Total Drama World Tour style which means we're going to have 3 teams compete today and most importantly if you hear this _a bell goes off_ you have to sing or you're disqualified." "Which means no million dollars no need to reach the Chill Zone and your pretty much stranded here because we're going to leave you here and you'll have to find your way to the closest airport." "Where we're going though you may not wanna be stranded there." Tulio angrily says "Where are we going dude?" Don says "We're going to the most beautiful place in the world Greenland place of ice, snow, and frostbite." "Oh and before we land _a bell goes off." Everyone says at the same time "_ Are you serious?" Don says "When am I not now sing before you're all disqualified, oh and relive the stress all you have to do is sing a different version of Come Fly With Us good luck all you have to do is sing one line to stay in the competition."

 **(This is my first time making well not making more like reworking a song if you like it thank you if not please tell me why so I could do better in the future. When they sing I'll do it in script form.)**

 **{Everyone is in same room the people at the table sing.}**

Cal: Sing!

Eddie:Sing!

Hugo: Sing!

Andres: Sing!

Azure:Up!

Roxy: Up!

Lynn: Up!

Ivy: Up!

Everyone (except Tulio, Victor, and Mia): We're soaring, and singing we're soaring and we're singing!

 **{Olive is on top of a flight attendants cart with Katie next to her.}**

The both of them sing: Come soar with us, come soar with us!

 **{Tavon come out of the bathroom zipping up his fly when he sees the camera on him he nervously sings}**

Tavon: We got some snow to go through! I hope we don't die in the cold!

 **{Selene and Elizabeth are standing on the peanut gallery seats}**

Selene: Come soar with us!

Elizabeth: Come soar with us!

 **{Adonis comes out of nearby and goes by both the girls}**

Adonis: It's an honor and a beautiful must.

 **{The scene goes back to the room the song started with Victor and Mia sitting at the table.}**

Victor says: Dudes why are you singing on this plane?

 **{Brick comes out from the side and sings}**

Brick: Because it will get us one step closer to the million dollar bling.

Mia says: Yeah, but why do we need to sing this is dumb?

 **{Elizabeth comes near her dancing}**

Elizabeth sings: Haven't you always wanted to sing on TV?! I've never been in musical before.

 **{Olivia and Luciana are dancing in first class}**

Olivia: Come soar with us!

Olivia and Luciana: Come soar with us!

 **{Alex is in the cockpit looking panicked and holding tightly onto one of the seats in the front she sings}**

Alex: I hope we don't die on this stupid plane! I also hope our pilot doesn't kill us all with his steering!

 **{Tulio is in the cargo hold and sings}**

Tulio: I hate this stupid show and I don't really want to sing, but if it'll get me one step closer to the million I'll bite. He then angrily says "Okay I sang that's it for me." He stomps off.

 **{Kevin's in front of one of the windows looking freaked out and sings}**

Kevin: Come soar with us, come die with us!

 **{The scene goes back to the first room again with Victor and Mia still looking mad}**

Eddie, Alex, Diana, and Selene: Come soar with us! Come sing with us!

Victor and Mia say: No!

 **{Don enters the room and holds two documents in his hand}**

Don says "Have you read the rules for this season and the second paragraph of your confidentiality agreement Victor?"

 **{Roxy takes the season rule book and Ivy takes the Confidentiality Agreement}**

Roxy: All contestants must follow every rule Don makes!

Ivy: "Victor must do everything Don says."

 **{Don takes back both of the documents when Alex goes over to Mia and Olive goes to Victor}**

Alex sings: Mia do it or I'll punch you!

Olive sings: Victor sing it don't go!

Mia stands up and says "Fine I'll sing, but not because of you."

Mia: Come soar with us! Come soar with us! Come and soar with us!

Olive says "Victor please I'm actually talking to you don't go so soon" Victor stands up and says "Fine, but you owe me."

Victor sings: I hate this show!

Everyone (except Tulio): Yeah!

 **Song over.**

Don says "Okay you can stop singing now and I could have done without that last line Victor."

Victor says "You told me to sing so I sang how I felt."

The intercom goes on: "Attention we are nearing Greenland and all of you stop singing I don't need my ears to bleed." "I mean seriously why I agreed to this is beyond me." "Wait is my finger still on the button oops?"

Don says "I need to go talk to the pilot."

~Commercial Break~

The plane lands in the snowy area which appears to be the airport. The plane skids on the ice before landing. Don a little woozy asks "Are we alive?" The pilot responds "I told you I'd get you here as safe as I could and now that your here." "You and those kids get off my plane now so I can get somewhere warm like Florida or California." Don rolls his eyes hands him an envelope "There's your pay thanks for the ride and don't worry I won't tell Chris you were here Chef." Chef says "Like he'd find out he hates this show mostly cause of you." Don says "Well if he ever finds out tell him the feeling is mutual." Don gets on the intercom and gives a small piece of information about Greenland "Contestants I'm hoping you packed up your winter clothes because we are entering a land that will bring out the cold and give you frostbite if you aren't properly insulated." "Man if it wasn't for the Vikings naming these island we'd probably be going to Iceland instead, but that wasn't the case so we're in Greenland which should be called it's polar opposite."

Andres goes up to Cal and punches his shoulder. Cal says "What the heck man?"Andres points his finger in Cal's face "You jinxed us you said that we hope we don't go to Iceland it may have some ice there, but it's relatively much warmer then Greenland." Cal says "What makes you think Don would just pick Greenland because I mentioned that I didn't want to go to Iceland it takes awhile to make up challenge ideas so I don't think today's destination is my fault?" Andres says "Look dude I'm not blaming you, but you should have at least never said anything like that if we had to eat another traditional Icelandic meal in Iceland then we could have easily pulled through some of us more then others." Andres says "Let's just go change and hope it isn't as cold as I think it is out there." Cal says "Yeah you and me both."

Everyone is now outside wearing they're winter clothes Don comes from out of the plane with a cup of hot cocoa in his hands. Chef comes running out of the plane and he angrily says "My plane can't take off because it's stuck in this stupid snow." Don calmly says "Really I didn't know that would happen." Don grabs Chef's arm and pulls him aside and says "Here's the deal Chef how about I pay you twice of what's in that envelope I gave you if you pretend the plane is still grounded when it's free, when today's challenges are done the kids get back in your plane and you take us to our next destination I'll make it a tropical place in Bahamas then after you take us there you never have to see us again and you get to spend that cash at a resort." Chef says "Add an extra 2,000 then we have a deal." Don says "You drive a hard bargain, but one I'm willing to accept." Chef smiles and says "A pleasure doing business with you."

Chef goes back to the plane and Don goes back to the contestants. Don says "I hope you are enjoying Greenland so far." Most of the contestants are shivering. Don says "Today's challenges are World Tour style so just like in World Tour only for today will there be 3 teams that I will assign and name." "The following people step forward Olivia, Tulio, Ivy, Adonis, Roxy, Luciana, and Hugo." "You guys are hereby known as Team Enemies." _An icon of two fists colliding appears._ Hugo says "Why am I on this team I don't have any enemies?" Don says "Actually you do Luciana declared that since Roxy chose you as her partner last week instead of her your now one of her enemies." Hugo goes over to her with a suprised look and says "That is a stupid reason to make me an enemy." Luciana smiles and says "Don't worry you aren't a big enemy, but fashion girl she is so my enemy for throwing me out of a cab and for choosing you over me." Olivia goes over to Luciana and says "You hate Roxy to yes if we lose we have someone to vote off." Roxy says "Hello I'm right here and I so will be making sure we win so I don't lose and if anything the meathead will be out if we lose." Tulio offended says "Excuse me, but I am not a meathead." A megaphone's horn goes off.

Don says "You can fight later the other teams need to be introduced." "Our next team will have Andres , Eddie , Azure , Cal, Selene, Olive, Katie, and Lynn." "You shall hereby be call Team Nerd." _An icon with stereotypical nerd glasses with tape holding them together._ Lynn disgusted says "Excuse me, but am not a nerd I am the farthest thing from a nerd." Don chuckles and say "Well I thought Team Nerd would sound way better then Team Not Really Athletic At All." Don says "I could change the original name if you'd like." Lynn says "Well duh change the name." Don smiles and says "Well then your still Team Nerd, because I said change the original team name and Team Not Really Athletic At All was the original team name." Lynn says "You tricked me." Don laughs and says "I did now shut up and go stand with your team!" Lynn stomps off and stands by her team with a mad look on her face.

"Our last team will have Diana, Tavon, Alex, Mia, Victor, Brick, Elizabeth, and Kevin." "You all shall hereby be named Team Athletes." _The last icon to appear is someone running through a track._ Alex says "Of course I was put on this team the only enemy I have is Mia, but apparently there were too many people on Team Enemy already." Don says "Yeah no the reason you two aren't on Team Enemies is because last week you acted more friendly then killy and hatey." Azure says "Are those even words?" Don still using his fake smile says "Yes they are nerd in the Dontionary the dictionary of me." _He takes out a book with his face on it. "_ This book has all the words from the Webster's dictionary along with the extra addition of words used by me sold for 10 dollars a piece worth every penny." _Everyone is very annoyed by the host's not so subtle attempt to sell products of his ego. Don says_ "Anyway for the first challenge everyone must go to this specific location and where I'll be waiting for you all also there are no cabs here so get running and hope the snow doesn't kill you or the wildlife." _He tosses three travel tips over to the teams Olivia catches it, it hits Eddie on his head, and Mia's about to catch the tip when Alex shoves her out of the way and catches the tip. Don gets on a snowmobile and leaves them behind._

Victor says in a low and bored tone "Alright come on Team Athlete let's get out of here." Brick says "Chin up solider we have a terrain to go through and a challenge to win." Victor shrugs and says "Yeah yeah I'll try to chin up Solider Boy." They all run off. Team Nerd follows after them. Katie says "So our plan is just to follow the athletes and hope we don't get lost?" Azure says "Yes, but it would appear more conspicuous if you don't mention our plan out loud." Katie says "Okay _then she has a confused look on her face_ what does conspicuous mean?" _Azure facepalms herself and just runs ahead of Katie. Team Enemy appears to have the same plan. Ivy says_ "So Adonis what plan do you have at sabotaging the team you know like you sabotaged me?" Before Adonis can respond Olivia says "Will you give it a rest so you say he threw a lemon at your tablet no one cares we are the only team with seven people and we all hate one another, but I don't want to lose so just shut it and for now we all have to give a temporary truce." Tulio says "For once I actually agree with her." Olivia says "So what do you all say temporary truce?" They all sigh and say at the same time "Fine!"

The scene comes to everyone reaching the destination. Diana happily says "Yes we got here frist." Azure and the others run straight towards them and says "Ha my plan to mask our presence in the snow was successful." Lynn steps out of the crowd "Good job Nerd Girl smarts do get you places." Azure says "I could do without the nickname." Lynn says "Yeah whatever, guess you should have watched your tail Athletes." Mia says "Seriously no one looked if people were following us." Alex says "To tell the truth I thought we were going the wrong way to mislead them." Brick says "Why would we go the wrong way." Victor says "I just didn't care." Kevin says "Wow you are just a team player."

Adonis with his team comes next he says "You shouldn't be so mad with each other for people who are so smart the Nerds also did not watch their backs not good on their part, but I am not complaining." Ivy says "For once I agree with Mr. Shallow." Adonis says "Can you never give me a brake?" Ivy says "Do you deserve one?" _A megaphone's horn goes off. Don says "_ Now that your all here even though I would have liked if some of you were still in the snow lost and hoping for a heater or hot chocolate instead your all here which is good, but also boring so because I want to keep things fun for me." "Here's the deal because everyone followed each other and basically ruined my plans of getting good footage and no one is frozen solid I've put it upon myself to change the challenge." "In the first part of the challenge you all have to create a 5 and half foot stable igloo the first team to get a thumbs up from these native Greenlandians will get a major reward and advantage in part 2 which will be a race to the Chill Zone the last team to arrive at the Chill Zone will be voting someone off in today's elimination challenge and I'm assigning you all different route so no one follows each other and I get some quality footage of you all frozen or scared in the ice or running from animals just anything to make me or the viewers laugh."

Victor deadpans "You are so unlike Chris McLean the great Don McHandsome." Don says "I know right and it's pronounced McHandsome the h is silent." He speaks into his megaphone "Now get building!"

Lynn says "Alright let's start building my plan is- Azure stops her "Excuse me, but you, Katie, and Selene as the pretty girls on the team are not needed the rest of us as geniuses even Olive will help prepare the igloo." Olive says "Yeah wait what?" Lynn says "Wait so you, TV Boy, Comedy Boy, Emotional Wreck, and Boy Phobia are considered geniuses?" Azure says "Aside your derogatory remarks we are the smarter members of the team you may be the top queen at a stereotypical high school, but not here especially where we can all die if we stay in one place for too long not only from snow and ice, but Walruses and possibly Polar Bears." "So just sit there look pretty and watch out for possible threats." Lynn rolls her eyes and says "Alright I'll stay back, but I'm going to say rude things about you behind your back." Azure says in a sarcastic and uncaring voice "Obviously."

Brick stands in front and says "Alright so here are your assigned positions Victor and myself will help make the igloo." "Kevin and Elizabeth will help gather the snow." "While Diana and Alex will help make the cubes from the snow." "Lastly Mia and Tavon will help keep it stable so it doesn't fall apart." "We don't need any arguing so let's give this teamwork a try and make sure we get to the Chill Zone first." Brick then happily says "Go Team Athletes!" Everyone except Victor say "Go Team Athletes!" Brick goes up to Victor and says "Why do sound so uncaring today?" Victor sighs and admits "It's that stupid confidentiality agreement Don rubs it in my face that he practically owns me, I hate having to hide who I am and I can't tell anyone or I'm instantly disqualified." "I was able to talk him down to if I make it past the 10th episode I'll be free from that stupid document and I can finally be truthful for who I am." Brick says "Alright then if you want to be truthful with us stop sounding so bored and uncaring and we as your temporary team will help bring you one step closer to your goal." Victor smiles and says "Alright then I'll try as hard as I can now let's get going we don't want to lose."

Olivia tries to be the leader and says "Okay so as the most qualified member of the team I'll be assigning the roles." Tulio says "Like I'll follow you, you declared that I was your enemy last week sweet heart." Olivia says "Only because you wouldn't follow my lead and wouldn't stop flirting with me take a hint." Adonis, Ivy, Hugo, Roxy, and Luciana are gathering snow when the two quarreling people finally notice. Olivia says "Hey what are you doing?" Adonis says "We will leave you to your lover's quarrel while we get to building, because unlike you we care about the challenge instead of our personal vendettas _he looks over at Ivy_ for now at least." Tulio says "So who's in charge because I'm hoping it's not princess here?" Hugo goes in front of them and says "I'm in charge because I'm the only person who's on neutral ground mostly because Luciana hasn't tried to kill me or worse." Luciana says "For now at least." Hugo gets closer to them and says "Get building because none of us want to go home or be left here whatever the elimination punishment is." Olivia and Tulio say while not looking each other in the eye "Fine!" They then both angrily say to each other "Don't copy me!" Tulio smiles and says "You're so into me." Olivia grabs some snow and throws it in his face "I'm not into you, but that snow seems like it's pretty into you." Everyone else is continually _grabbing snow while Tulio and Olivia glare at each other and after awhile start helping the others on different parts of the building area._

Don narrates "The competition is absolutely boiling as Team Athletes and Team Nerd are showing a lot of competitive spirit with some infighting of course in some areas." _The camera shows Lynn and Azure arguing again with their igloo looking half complete with their teammates still adding more blocks with even Katie and Selene helping out, Team Athlete are showing great teamwork and the igloo looks like they need only to put the top of the dome to finish it, while Team Enemies are in dead last because they're trying to pull Olivia and Tulio from tearing each other's heads off with only about a quarter of their dome complete._ "And boy is it entertaining seriously _the screen looks like it freezes and Don uses one of those special markers to outline a circle around Tulio and Olivia_ this image just makes me laugh." He does a small bit of laughter. "Man I love this show." Still trying to hold back his laughter he says "Back to the competition." He brakes out laughing.

The scene goes to Team Nerd where Lynn goes over to the igloo and Azure stares at the construction of the Team Enemy's igloo and spots Hugo.

Azure confession: "This week I've decided that the time to strike at Hugo is now then after I do this I will stop doing any maniacal acts for the future unless someone else mocks me." "Lynn seems like a viable candidate, but I'm more of a nice kind of person and I'd try to be less villainous so perhaps Lynn will have to be eliminated by other means just not mine."

Azure goes over to Hugo and speaks to him "Hugo I believe that Luciana plans to eliminate you should your team fail also I heard that she will attempt to throw a snowball at you any chance she gets." Hugo with a worried voice whispers "How did you find out about this?" Azure says "The great Lucifer herself said it she's not very quiet." Hugo a little confused says "Wait would she go after Roxy Luciana hates her more then she hates me?" Azure still confident says "I heard her mention that she'd rather take care of the minor target before she can get her revenge on Roxanne so she can take some of her confidence away you were her partner last week so she wants to destroy Roxanne's friends before taking a stab at the girl herself." Hugo says "You really think she's capable of something like that?" Azure says "With someone who uses the devil's name as her nickname you'd know that they can be very crafty and also someone who knows how to hurt others physically and psychologically." Hugo with a bit of a sad look says "I guess you have a point _he then smiles_ ,but that won't stop me from foiling her plan." He runs off and Azure smiles and says "And now we wait to see if he becomes paranoid good job Azure you did well." Now with a confused look says "Why am I referring to myself in the third person I never do that?" _She walks back to the igloo and you see Lynn hiding behind a tree with a smile on her face._

Lynn confession: "So Azure is playing everyone I knew there was something off about that girl if we lose I now have someone to put the blame on today so I'm safe and Nerd Girl is sent back to wherever she's from, if we win I'll have to make her join my alliance with Diana earning myself more villian points and a fail safe should I ever be close to losing." "Also to help keep me silent." She laughs maniacally. "I am so killing this whole villian thing as usual my school already knows me as one of the top queens this game will only prove how superior I am to everyone else."

Brick puts the final patch of on the igloo and jumps down from the top of the igloo into the snow and sinks the landing. The local judges go over to them investigates their handiwork and gives them a thumbs up while one of them hands the tip to Kevin. He reads it out loud "Now that you've finished you're igloo it will be your job to navigate through the snow on the route displayed on the back of this tip each team MUST and that must in all caps follow the route or your team will be disqualified and may be the unlucky team to vote someone off." "Your destination will be going to the Alpine Ski Course near the Nuuk airport where you will find the next Donbox once you have collected your tip you will go to the Chill Zone where the coordinates will be listed on said tip." Victor grabs the tip and says "Of course they made a rule like that they always make sure to do these stupid twists." Elizabeth curiously asks "Who's they?" Victor says "Sorry that's against my confidentiality agreement can't reveal who they are." Diana says "Excuse me but I remember something about a major advantage for the first people to finish their igloo." The local point at the four snowmobile the one in the middle says "For reaching first place your team gets these snowmobiles, while every other team must then use dogsleds to get to the destination."

They all get in a snowmobile and race off to the ski course. The focus goes back to Team Nerd on their igloo with Cal on the top when he slips off of it ruining their work leaving a gap in the side everyone groans in annoyance. Eddie goes over to his alliance member "Hey Cal are you alright you fell pretty hard?" Cal still a little woozy gets up and says "Yeah it kinda hurt, but I landed on my prosthetic leg so only my butt got hurt when I landed on the metal." "I'm okay now, but I think I should lay down." Azure comes up to him and says "Yeah laying down in this terrain may just kill you so just put some snow on your afflicted area and hope you recover quick enough or at least enough to stand properly." Selene, Lynn, and Katie go over to them. Lynn says "So you're down one Nerd and since your in need of help and I don't need to use myself to distract you so Selene and Katie can contribute how about you give in and let us help we'd finish much quicker and we may be able to catch up with the Athletes and beat them." Azure with a sigh says "Fine you may help with the construction Katie, Selene, and Lynn reforge the left wall that Cal destroyed while the rest of us quickly, but not too quickly create the finishing touches on the dome." "Don't falter from your task let's get this done before Team Enemies catches up." Lynn smiles and says "You heard her girls let's get this over with." Selene and Katie say "Yeah we're going to be awesome." "Hey we said that at the same time." They run off to help with the wall.

Adonis confession: "It seems as if my attack on Cal was unsuccessful." "Yes you heard me I caused Cal to slip how you say it's easy to make someone slip with a snowball , perfect aim, misdirection, and of course timing." "My intention was to turn his team against him or injure him either way would have been useful for my team, instead he is set on the 'bench' while the pretty girls on the team are now assisting in the construction of their igloo." "My team is in deep _Merde now."_ Don on the intercom says "We're going to have to censor that word even in different languages you still get censored when you curse." Adonis rolls his eyes.

The scene goes to the Nerds with the wall finished and the dome almost in a complete stalemate with Team Enemy it goes into a split screen with each person finishing a piece when a team says "Done." The said team is revealed to be Team Enemy. The locals investigate their work and give a thumbs up. They hand the tip to Roxy she reads over the tip and hands it off to Adonis. Roxy says "We have to take a dogsled instead of a snowmobile because of Olivia and Tulio wanting to kill each other." Olivia offended says "Don't blame me this jerk wouldn't stop flirting." Tulio says "Yeah try to save yourself princess." Ivy with a concerned look on her face says "Guys." Luciana gets in the fight and says "Don't fight with each other blame Roxy." Rosy offended says "I didn't do anything wrong in fact I've been a total team player." Ivy says louder "Guys!" All the fighting teammates say "What?" Ivy says "The other team just left because of your arguing!" They all look and see Team Nerd leaving on the dog sled with Azure blowing a raspberry at them. Azure taunts them "So long Team Imbeciles." She looks at Lynn and says "That was a good taunt right?" Lynn says "Oh definitely."

Olivia now very angry "That little nerd just tried to get to me, everyone get in the sled except Adonis and Tulio you guys are pulling the sled!" Everyone slightly scared runs onto the sled. Olivia screams "Now follow them!" Roxy says "No, we have to go on our assigned route or we'll be disqualified." Olivia surprised says "Alright fine I can work with this hopefully there's another challenge and I can stick it to that nerd." Ivy finds a whip and hits it on Adonis "Get moving pretty boy." Adonis and Tulio start to move the sled when Adonis says "I will destroy you for that strike me again and I'll tear you apart and make sure we stop in the middle of nowhere." Oliva takes the whip and hits him "Move quicker or so help me I'll leave you here and you won't be doing any modeling in this life or the next!" Adonis replies "You are the living incarnation of the _diable."_ Roxy says "Wow he just called Olivia the Devil." Everyone on the sled looks at her "What I'm from France to not just Adonis I speak the language." Oliva says "Just shut up for now and get going mush Tulio." She hits him with the whip. He angrily says "You are so dead after this I am going to literally kill you for this humiliation." She hits him with the whip again "Can it or I'll leave you as well and make Hugo and Luciana pull."

Hugo confession: "So Olivia is intense and kinda scary technically I think it's against the law to just leave us in the snow." You hear someone banging on the confession door "Hugo get your butt out here!" Hugo nervously replies "I'm coming out soon Olivia." "Fine and you better not be talking about me in there." "No, I'm talking about Luciana." Luciana bangs on the door "What are you saying about me?" Hugo still nervous says "Isn't the confessional supposed to be private?" They both say behind the door "No!" He whispers in fear "Help me." They both say behind the door "What did you say!?"

The scene goes to Team Athele on their four snowmobiles Brick and Diana in one, Elizabeth with Kevin, Tavon with Alex, and Mia with Victor. Brick calls over to Kevin "Hey are you alright now that bear came out of nowhere?" Kevin says "Yeah I'm alright just slightly shaken I'm glad you guys were able to scare it off." "You all were very helpful in making sure it did maul me especially you Diana I've never seen a bear get knocked unconscious with someone using their fists." Diana with a smile says "That bear was nothing back in Texas you have to show people your tough or be blow away by the wind." Alex says "I just hope that we haven't lost the lead yet because of that incident." Mia says "Team Athlete is a force to be reckoned with we're so still in the lead." Victor says "How do you know that?" She points forward "Because isn't that the ski course up ahead?" They all squint and see the course and the Donbox. Victor happily says "Good eye Mia to victory." They all race ahead and Elizabeth collects the tip and reads it "Congrates on reaching the Donbox now in order to advance to the Chill Zone you all must compete in the final challenge." Victor says "I thought the tip was supposed to tell us where the Chill Zone is." Don comes from nearby "Yeah I added on this challenge to further your punishment hope you enjoy the challenge that I will now explain how it works."

"In this challenge teams must compete to reach the end." "Normally you'd have to go through 24 hurdles, but because the cast is farthest thing from Winter Olympians they will instead go through just 12 hurdles." "Miss a hurdle and you get a penalty and not a normal penalty you see the Chill Zone is back at the Kangerlussuaq Airport where the Jumbo Jet was last seen and the teams will have to drive back to the airport in one of these Around the World rental cars." "The big detail is our interns thought about having some fun on the course and lost the three keys in the snow totally not on purpose though." "When you reach the finish line your gonna have to squat down in the snow and search for the key, however you only have 30 seconds to try to find it before your done and the next teammate has a go on the course and try where you failed." "The last and final detail is that only five of your teammates can participate and remember don't miss a hurdle or your thirty seconds has five second demotion and you don't want that."

The scene goes back to Don near the contestants. "So that's the rules and now that my job here is done." He looks down at his watch and a helicopter comes up from above and lowers the ladder. Don puts on his helmet and says "See you at the Chill Zone!" The helicopter flies away with Don on the ladder.

Team Athlete huddles up Brick is the first to speak "So who's going three of us are going to have to standby on the bench and as temporary leader I volunteer myself to go?" Kevin says "Well I'm out I'm fairly athletic, but I have no experience on any sports in this kind of environment." Elizabeth comforts him "Don't feel bad Kevin we all can't be good at everything, but I'd like to volunteer if anyone saw it but my movie I did last year it was called Ski Girl Conquers the Mountain." "I made sure we didn't do anything fake because I wanted a realistic kind of movie it was because of that I got both good ratings and killer ski skills." Brick says "Nice story solider you better live up to those skills I saw in that movie." Elizabeth says "You won't have to worry." Victor says "Well not that I don't want to sound uncaring or anything, but I'd rather not risk my neck on this course." Diana says "I'm doing it I may not have done anything like this in Texas mostly because there is no snow, but I'm good at most things athletic related subjects." Brick says "So we have three skiers we need two more and that leaves you three Alex, Mia, and Tavon which one of you are doing this challenge?" Tavon says "I have sensitive bones, but hopefully if you guys go before me then I could try my hand at this and maybe even win this." Brick says "So which one of you are going?" Alex and Mia say at the same time "I'll go." They then butt head and say "No I'll go." They all break the huddle with Victor saying "Alright I'm not going to hear more fighting so we're going to do a simple compromise exercise I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 10." Alex says "Really that's- she's interrupted by Mia saying "4." Alex then immediately says "6" Victor says "My number was 8 so Alex gets in next." Alex says "Yes in your face Mia."

The scene goes to the Nerds arriving with them seeing the Athletes except Brick. Eddie grabs the tip. "Of course there is a sports challenge." Victor goes over to them "Hey guys hope you enjoy the challenge we're at an Alpine Ski Course for a reason they even have a live feed to see how your doing." They look over and see a monitor with Brick going in between two more hurdles. Victor smiles "Dude's killing it he may just find the key for us then the others won't have to go." Lynn goes over to Victor "Okay that's enough you can go back to your team and not annoy us anymore." Victor says "You're the only one who's annoyed, but I'll just go because I wanna go." "See ya later Olive." Olive is about to wave him goodbye when Lynn grabs her hand "Don't you dare do that he's the enemy and you are not allowed to fraternize with him." Lynn then says "Alright who's going other then me of course because well I'm rich and my parents have taken me to a lot of ski resorts." Selene steps forward "I'll do it I love skiing." Azure also steps forward "I'll do it I may not have ever skied, but much like other things if you figure out the statistics you'll learn quicker then others." Katie says "I could do it I haven't skied in years the last time I skied was when Sadie and I - Lynn puts a finger to her mouth "We don't need another you and Sadie story we get it your saying yes." Azure says "Now we need a puppet since the rest of us are more qualified then the rest of you so that leaves us with Andreson, Olive, Edward, and Cal." "Cal however can not do it because he is still recovering from his injury." Azure then does a thinking face "Edward I believe you shall be a good candidate." Eddie says "I guess I won't have to do it if someone finds the key before I have to get up hopefully."

Brick comes from nearby "Sorry guys I didn't get the key." "Elizabeth your up." Lynn goes over to her "Well I'm up now to prepare to eat my dust I mean snow."

The two of them are lined up ready to go through the course the starting alarm goes off. They start going through the course at an equal speed but when they get near the third hurdle when Lynn uses her ski pole to throw some snow at Lizzy. "In your face loser literally." Lizzy says "You didn't even hit my face you hit it at my arm." She races after Lynn and are equally matched again when Lynn tries to trip her with ski pole Elizabeth seeing this curves around her pole and makes it through the next hurdle while Lynn hits into one of the hurdle. Elizabeth makes it past the finish and Lynn comes back as well with her hair frazzled "You are so paying my hair dresser for this." Elizabeth sarcastically says "Oh please anyone with two hands can do that two dollar due." Lynn even more mad responds "Two dollars this due costs 50 bucks that's way more then you make for any of those terrible movies you do and that aweful tv show _she does a finger going down her throat gesture_ your show makes me want to vomit with how cheesy it is." The alarm goes off. Lynn stands up "Distracting my opponent check laugh at how easy it was to manipulate you like that, that's about to happen now." She starts laughing her head off leaving an angry Lizzy there.

Diana and Azure are the next they're lined up ready to begin Diana taunts her "Prepare to get destroyed by me Nerd girl." Azure says "Statistically you'd be correct, but with myself using statistics you could be suprised." Diana rolls her eye and the alarm goes off. Diana and Azure are not doing the best job both of them are narrowly missing a few times Diana however misses three of the hurdles reducing her time to 15 second while Azure missed only one so she has 25 seconds to try to find a key. Diana is digging through the snow hard "Where is the stupid key?!" Azure is digging in an area and using her body to make a deep enough hole "Note to self never submerge half of myself in ice and snow ever again." She starts shivering and moves her body more through the snow. Diana's alarm goes off Azure says "Now I have 10 seconds and counting I hate this terrian Don better take us somewhere much better then here next week or I am suing." She continues to move her body more and shivers more when her alarm goes off. She climbs out of the ground and shivers while walking away "Great I opened myself to cold related diseases for nothing if I die from Pneumonia or Hypothermia or even succumb to Frostbite I will tell my parents to sue in my place." "Well they're already watching so they know what to do."

The Enemies arrive finally Olivia gets the tip and shows everyone else. Olivia says "Who's going to ski for us?" Tulio tired says "Not Adonis or myself because of you we are exhausted and can't really do anything." Adonis says "I agree with him." Olivia says "Fine I'll go first to show everyone how great of a leader I am." Roxy says "Just go and let us help out the guys."

The people lined up are Alex, Katie, and Olivia. Alex says "Victory is my goal destroying you two will be simple." Katie says "Never underestimate a girl who's wants to make her bestie proud." Olivia says "Oh please you all are going down I'll make sure of it." They all go through the course trying to avoid hitting each other. Katie misses four hurdles, Alex misses none of them, while Olivia misses two hurdles. They start searching through the area when Katie finds a key and holds it up in the air "Yes with only ten seconds I found it, Sadie I found this for you." She runs off and goes back to her teammates. Alex says while digging "Alright my team is counting on me Alex it's crunch time." Olivia sarcastically says "Oh please as if you'd ever find- She's interrupted by Alex saying "Yes I found a key." Olivia is there with her mouth wide open when an alarm goes off. Alex says "Sorry sweetheart but it looks like I've got this in the bag and because of you your team is way behind." She leaves and offscreen Alex says "See ya later."

The scene goes to the car with the Nerds arguing Azure says "Does anyone have a license?" Katie steps forward "Yeah I do I got my license on the same day Sadie did see." She takes a wallet out of her pocket and opens it up to show a picture of Sadie and Katie hugging in the picture on her license. Lynn says "Alright then Katie drive everyone else put on your seatbelt if we get in an accident because of her I'd rather not die." Eddie and Andres help bring Cal inside the car while Team Athletes arrive at their car. Victor says "I have my license and can drive this thing no problem." Brick says "I'm holding you to your word solider." Alex says "We all are if I die I will drag you down with me." Victor says "Noted now buckle up I don't drive if anyone isn't wearing it." You hear clicking of seatbelts "I only heard 6 clicks when there should have been 7." Mia says "Fine I'll put it on." Victor says "Good now keep it on or I park it." The Nerd's car has already left, but not too far away from the course with Team Athletes catching up to them.

Back at the course Ivy is searching through the snow when she finds the last key. Ivy runs back to her teammates with the key "To the car." They all race towards the car and they stop mid way Oliva says "Who can drive?" Adonis says "My bones are less tired so I believe I could be our driver." Ivy throws him the key and he catches it. They get in the car and drive to catch up to the others. **(I didn't give them another tip after the challenge the reason for that can be explained with one word GPS. All three cars have a GPS with the location of the Chill Zone already programmed inside them.)**

The Athletes and the Nerds are neck and neck. Diana yells at Victor "Go faster this a race not a normal drive down the road." Victor says "Two things are wrong with that statement one I could get a ticket, and two we could crash from snow and ice on the road." Alex says "Just keep on the road hopefully they slip up and we win because of their stupidity." Mia says "Like a pack of geniuses would slip up then again they do have Katie as the driver." Brick says "Katie isn't stupid guys in fact she's smart, pretty and nice." He has a dumbstruck look on his face while his team just gives him an awkward look.

In the Nerd car Lynn is telling Azura to do something "Okay Nerd Girl hack into their GPS and make them go somewhere else." Azure deadpans "One I cannot hack without a computer and two I'm suprised you even know what hacking is." Lynn says "I could do without the sarcasm but can't you just hack it with your phone or something." Azure replies "I could hack it with my phone, but sadly I am not capable of that I know how to only hack with a computer plus my phone is at 32%." Lynn says to everyone else "Do any of you have a plan we can't lose to them?" Cal says "It's a little dangerous and probably illegal, but we could throw snow at them." Lynn says "Where would we get snow we're in a car and I do not want to risk losing the car door or one of my hands?" Katie says "I could try ramming them." Everyone else in car "NO!" The GPS goes off "Left turn missed reprogramming." Lynn yells at Katie "Pay attention to the road the more that thing reprograms the more it could take us to the wrong destination." Eddie says "Yeah my old GPS would always take me the wrong way if it had to reprogram itself three times that's how I missed a job interview." Lynn says "You can drive?" Eddie replies "I can drive fairly well, but I do occasionally have my bad moments in drivers seat." Azure smiles and puts her hand on his knee "Oh believe me your not alone as a girl who only started driving two years ago I still sometimes have my moments." Lynn talks to her "You're 18?" Azure says "Obviously not all 18 year girls are six feet tall like you?" Lynn says "Yeah 18 that's totally my age and I'm 5, 8 get your facts straight ."

Lynn confession "Okay so I'm actually 20 years old that age just makes me feel so old." "But even being that age I still look hot and make all the boys come to me very few of those boys actually qualify for my standards, but one day I'll find that perfect man." "Also I would have driven the car if I had my license." "What do you expect the course had cardboard cut outs of people to help test my awareness I hit the woman with a baby carriage there were so many pieces afterward hopefully after the race is done I can try again."

The scene goes to the Enemies car. Olivia is is next to Adonis in shotgun currently yelling at him "Adonis go faster we need to catch up to them." Adonis says "Someone kick the back of her seat and make her shut up so I can drive in peace." Roxy is behind her "Glady." She starts kicking Olivia's seat. Olivia yells at her "Stop kicking my seat." Roxy smiles and says "No way mom." Olivia screams "I hate you all!" Ivy whispers to Hugo "I guess I know who to vote for if we lose." Hugo chuckles and whispers back "I know right it's like she wants to leave." Olivia looks at them and says "Hey what you two talking about?" Tulio says "They're talking about how much you want to ask me out." Olivia yells at them "I do not like him stop saying stuff like that!" Tulio whispers to the two of them "I'll talk to you about Lady O if we lose at the plane, but only if we lose." They nod at him in understanding.

Don narrates as he does that you see markers each resembling the symbol of each team on the map going in their own way to the Kangerlussuaq airport Team Nerd and Team Athlete are very close to each other with Team Enemy close to them and catching up very quickly. "As each team are quickly reaching the end and I'm enjoying this tension as it seems as if I can see some of the teams off in the distance." "They're racing quickly that even I can't see who's car it is." Two cars are approaching and each when finally one car gets past the finish line and the next car goes through shortly afterwards. The people in the first car all come out and it's revealed that the winning team is Team Nerd the second car reveals it to be Team Athlete. Don says "And Team Nerd has risen as the winners of today's challenge they gain immunity and first class while Team Athlete you guys made second so you just won immunity." The final car arrives "Team Enemy you guys made last and to tell the truth I assigned this Team as a way of possibly getting over your differences instead you all hate each other even more which I don't really care about so let's just get in a the plane and let's hope some of you have a strategy in staying in this game good luck."

In the Jumbo Jet you see Olivia and Luciana together in the Cargo Hold. Olivia says "So we're voting for Roxy." Luciana says "Definitely she's a pain in my butt one I'd like to get rid of." Olivia leaves and you see Luciana with her fingers crossed when Adonis comes over to her "A very good strategy lying to her so who are you really voting for?" Luciana says "Her of course she put a target on her back." Adonis sits down next to her "I however shall be voting for Tulio." Luciana intrigued says "Why him?" Adonis says "I have my reasons, I've already persuaded Hugo and Roxy herself to vote with me." Luciana says "So that means the vote depends on Tulio himself if anything it may just open up a tiebreaker challenge if he votes for Olivia as well." Adonis says "A possible outcome either one of them gone will provide a satisfactory result for me." Luciana smiles "Let's hope our plan is as we think it is if so I'll see you at the elimination ceremony." Adonis smiles "And I will see you as well."

The scene goes to the Elimination Ceremony Don is holding a platter of peanut filled bags. "In these bags you will find barf free peanuts that will give you safety don't get one and you take the dreaded Plunge of Shame and to further this World Tour themed episode I'll show how everyone voted on this monitor." Chef wheels in a monitor and turns it on. The first person you see is Ivy "So I'd totally vote for Adonis, but he doesn't seem to be the target this week _she holds up a passport with Olivia's picture on it places it back on the counter and stamps it_ bye Olivia hope you fall somewhere painful." The next person is Olivia herself she happily stamps a picture of Roxy "Goodbye hope my next roommate isn't as obnoxious as you." The next person is Adonis he stamps a picture of Tulio "Sorry, but even though Olivia is completely annoying you are much worse." Tulio is next he stamps Olivia's picture "Not really sorry for this, but you were starting to annoy me anyway." Hugo is next with a picture of both Olivia and Tulio in between him "Hmm let's see Adonis wants to vote for Tulio, Ivy wants me to vote for Olivia let's see I'll just pick a random one." He puts his hand over his eyes and uses the stamp and it lands on Tulio. He opens his eye and looks at the passport "Oh well I guess I'm cool with that." Roxy is next "Adonis thinks that if I get rid of Tulio it will help me crush Olivia mostly because of her crush on him I agree with that she's like the Courtney to his Duncan." She stamps the picture of Tulio. Luciana is the last person "Olivia will never see this anyway as if I'll care though." She stamps Olivia's picture.

Don smiles "Wow that's surprising a tie between you two that is hilarious and eventful with this being the first vote of the season." Adonis says "There will be more elimination ceremonies?" Don says "Of course I'm doing four more of these World Tour themed episodes in the future." "Now onto the tiebreaker Chef." Chef comes over with a bucket full of ice. "In this tiebreaker challenge you will have four ice cubes placed on both of your arms." "You'll have to keep them on your arm and not drop a single one." "If one them falls you just lost your chance at million dollars and don't get a chance for revenge against the people who voted for you." "Both of your pull up your sleeves we collected this ice from a part of the Greenland ice fields so it will be colder then the ice inside your freezer." They pull up their sleeves "Apply the ice." Chef smiles "This is a reason why I miss doing this show makin' kids feel miserable." He gets some tongs and takes a piece of ice out one at a time and places one by one on their arms until there are exactly four pieces on both of their arms. Don says "And begin the challenge." Olivia says "My arms feel so cold." Tulio says "Of course you'd feel that way, but seeing as your an ice queen I thought you'd feel at home." Olivia says "You will not break me no matter what you say." Tulio says "Even if we don't come out of this as friends I at least want you to know I meant every word of what I said." Olivia says ""What's that supposed to mean?" Tulio says "It means that I feel for you just like how Roxy said your my Courtney only I would never cheat on you." Olivia says "What would make me believe you we barely know each other?" The both of them look so cold they're trying to hold in the pain and not flinch when Tulio freaks out and drops the ice. Don says "Olivia wins the tiebreaker." Olivia shoves the ice off of her "Yes I'm still in the game." She looks at Tulio "That means your leaving _she puts her hands on her hips_ did you lose on purpose for me?" Tulio nervously says "As if I'd lose a million bucks just to get some chicks number." Olivia smiles "I don't believe that maybe you aren't so bad as I thought." She takes out a slip of paper. "This is my number call me and I'll give you a chance however I will never give you another chance if you do anything to hurt me." Tulio takes the slip and Don clears his throat to get their attention. "Excuse me Tulio it's time to take the Plunge of Shame we have a time limit." He gives him a parachute and Chef opens the door and Tulio puts on his parachute and before he jumps he says "So long losers." He jumps out and Chef closes the door.

Don gives a final update "So we're down to 22 contestants getting one step closer to finding out who win the million." "Where will we go on our next location and what drama will unfold and what torture will I bring to these kids find out next time on Total Drama Around the World?"

 **Eliminated contestants:**

 **Ted (The Pirate 26th place)**

 **Quinn (The Artist tied for 25th place)**

 **Kai (The Funloving Overachiever tied for 25th place)**

 **Tulio (The Bad Boy 23rd place)**

 **So now I can talk a little bit more I know the ending was kinda disappointing because I'm pretty sure I made it pretty obvious that Team Enemies would lose, but just like in World Tour I thought I'd create a team like Team Victory. This episode was a crazy thing that took all week to write and I'm hoping that people like my different version of 'Come Fly With Us' it's obviously called 'Come Soar With Us'. Like Don mentioned there will be four more World Tour themed episodes and like I mentioned there will be two more double elimination both of these will come at random, but I assure you next week's episode will be Ridonculous Race themed. Please tell me how you felt about this chapter please be utterly blunt I can take it if you hated it please tell me why so I can improve and if you liked thank you for that. Since my Spring Break ends today it will be awhile until I post another chapter until then I'll see you later on Total Drama Around the World!**


	6. Character Descriptions

**This chapter is a chapter where I'll give a bit more thorough pieces of info about each character even the eliminated ones to help you understand them more. I'm giving a description of the eliminated people because like in other TD finales they have the eliminated contestants come back as helpers and for the Peanut Gallery. I'm making the next chapter soon I still have to make the challenges to fit the next destination. Hope you enjoy these descriptions. These descriptions are pasted from the actual creators of these characters.**

Katie and Brick: They're the same style as they are in the show.

~Guys~

 **Adonis** : French (from Paris)

Hair: Short dirty-blonde hair, with a stripe of gold

Eyes: Striking Green Eyes

Anything else:Two small diamond studs on his ears

Height: 6'1"

Weight: 174 pounds (all muscle)

Clothes: Dark-washed jeans with a white t-shirt and unzipped sports jacket

Pajamas: Classic full-body striped pajamas

Swimwear: Competitive cascade swimwear

Bio: Adonis has no idea who his parents are, or any of his other family members. He grew up an orphan, and lived a relatively solitary life. However, as he grew older, the people managing the orphanage began to recognize his athletic ability, good looks, and smarts. The orphanage directors saw him as money-making material, and began to manipulate him as a young child, promoting him as a child model and athlete, while using his smarts and charismatic to make him even more popular. They ruthlessly used him to make money, but eventually, when Adonis turned 13, he was old enough to stand up for himself, and grew up in a foster home. However, now a the age of 18, he's a student at Princeton University, where he's a track athlete and business student. He also continues to participate in the modeling business, and hopes that Total Drama can also jumpstart his acting career.

Personality: Adonis is one of the nicest people that you will ever meet- on the outside. He'll never say anything mean about anybody, and is genuine and humble. But when he's by himself, Adonis will hold grudges. He has a dark side, when he gets angry (he won't show it) he will do anything to eliminate the person who has angered them. Rigging the votes, forming alliances, Adonis will try to get that person out. Otherwise, he's the nicest person you'll ever meet.

Stereotype: Mr. Rags-to-Riches

Likes: Sports, Books, Business, Acting, Being a leader

Dislikes: Bullies, people who are threats to him (so people who are super athletic, super smart, or other guys who are super good looking), bad food, and being poor

Hero or Villain: Though he's going to be nice to everybody initially, Adonis will find a rival, or someone who bothers him. This is where he's going to become more manipulative and cunning- so I'd say: Villain

Phobias: Failure, of being poor again, and of snakes

Current Relationship: NA, but he's open to a relationship with someone on the show- a girl who is good-looking, and smart.

Creator: Apenad4LIFE

 **Anderson** : Nickname: Andres

Gender: male

Sexuality: straight

Age: 19

Nationality: American, Washington

Hair: grey

Eye: brown

Height: 5,2

Weight: 100 lbs.

Clothes: red plaid, blue jeans, black converse

Pajamas: white undershirt, red pajama pants

Swimwear: red boxers

Personality: reliable, friendly

Stereotype: the tv obsessed

Likes: television, the movies, music

Dislikes: too much sun, raw meat, mosquitoes

Hero or Villian: Hero

Phobias: cats

Relationship: he is dating Maya Booth

Creator: Guest

 **Cal** :

Sexuality: bisexual

Age: 17

Nationality: Saint Lucian, Castries

Hair: Copper

Eyes: brown

Anything else:Prosthetic leg

Height: 5,3

Weight: 157

Clothes: light blue v- neck shirt, brown khakis

Pajamas: white shirt, black shorts

Swimwear: black shorts

Personality: funny, kind of smart

Stereotype: class clown

Likes: reading, stand up comedy

Dislikes: uncle jokes

Hero

Phobias:Spiders and monsters

Willing for Relationship: yes

Creator: Guest

 **Edward:** His nickname is Eddie.

He is straight

Age: 17 years old

Nationality: Born in Cali, Colombia, moved to Georgia, United States when he was nine years old. Speaks Spanish and English.

Hair: Well kept, short, dark brown hair.

Eyes: Hazel eyes.

Other: Black framed glasses. Basically blind without em.

Height: 6ft 1in

Weight: 135lbs

Clothes: Light blue t-shirt with x-box gaming remote on it. He wears a navy blue plain jacket on top of it. It is pretty baggy on him, and he never separates from it, unless he washes it. He wears brown cargo shorts, and navy blue Nike sneakers.

Pajamas: Plain white t-shirt, with his navy blue jacket, and navy blue basketball shorts.

Swimwear: Light blue trunks, with navy blue floral designs. (think of Noah's swimwear)

Personality: Eddie is an introverted teen, with a rather... eccentric personality. He is an INFJ, and his mood depends on the people he is hanging out with. Eddie is kinda hot-headed when it comes to dealing with incompetent people like Lindsay, or any of the popular girls at school. Or even his own stupidness. "Lord give me the strength to deal with this incompetence." he would repeat in his head. But on the upside, he makes a great friend besides his perfectionistic attitude towards things and his hot headedness. He has a lot of empathy, and when he says I understand how you feel, he means it. This is definitely a turn on for the ladies that he can open up to. *hint hint. wink wink* He treasures emotional understanding and it is his duty in life to help others, which can be a downfall in his game, because this can make him easy to manipulate, but he knows when he sees a bad person like Heather. He is an emotional and sensitive guy when it comes to criteria, even if it is nothing personal. He is not afraid to show his emotions.But he is pretty wise, but does not show it much sometimes, as his lack of common sense at times can cause him to look like an idiot, even though he is pretty book smart. Not the best when it comes to social situations, which can make it hard for him to make friends and open up to people.

Stereotype: The Emotional Guy

Likes: Helping others, playing video games, practicing his trumpet (he's in marching band), and reading books about space and reading mystery books.

Dislikes: Incompetent people, rude people, criteria, and social situations(depending on the people he is hanging out with)He is a hero.

Phobias: Wouldn't say he has a phobia, because that's kinda exagerated,but he is not a big fan of blood and needles.

Relationship: He has only had one girlfriend, and they dated for 2 years, but they had to break up once she moved to Colorado. He is looking for a special someone, someone similar to him.

Creator: That Turtle Chick

 **Hugo:**

Sexuality: gay

Age: 20

Nationality: American, Florida

Hair: copper

Eye: blue

Anything else:Scar under his right eye

Height: 6,2

Weight: 150

Clothes: fandom shirt, black jeans

Pajamas: red shirt, black sweatpants

Swimwear: black swim shirt and shorts

Personality: obsessive, a little dastardly

Stereotype: the mystery lover

Likes: mysteries, murder shows

Dislikes: baking, bicycle riding

Hero

Fears: being brutally killed, spiders, snakes

Willing for Relationship: yes

Creator: Guest

 **Kai:** Age: 17.

Sexuality: Bisexual.

Nationality: Canadian (Ethnically Japanese).

Hair: Kai has slightly messy black hair that reaches to his neck.

Eyes: Brown.

Anything Else: He has a single nose stud piercing.

Height: 6'1.

Weight: 140 lbs.

Clothes: Kai wears a blue and black long sleeved plaid shirt with black jeans held up by a belt and black and white gym shoes.

Pajamas: A white short sleeve t-shirt and gray sweatpants.

Swimwear: Light blue swimming trunks with a black line going down each side.

Personality: Kai is normally a kind, smart and outgoing individual. However, his biggest shortcoming would have to be how naive he comes off and he often cares too much what people think of him.

Stereotype: The Funloving Overachiever Likes: Fairness, parties, fun, rabbits (his favorite animal).

Dislikes: Buzzkills, drama, stressing out, unfairness, snakes.

Hero or Villain: Hero.

Phobias: Snakes.

Current relationship: Kai is single but he wouldn't turn down a chance at romance along the way.

Creator: Picesxoxo

 **Kevin:** Sexuality: Straight

Age: 16

Nationality: Canadian

Hair: Blonde, shaggy, long that goes to his neck, as well as a cowlick.

Eye: Blue and circular.

Anything Else: Blue Rectangular Glasses, as well as Tan skin.

Height: 5'8

Weight: 105 pounds

Clothes: A blue, grey, and black striped shirt with a hoodie. Blue jeans, black sneakers, and glasses.

Pajamas: A grey sweatshirt and black shorts

Swimwear: Orange swim trunks

Personality: Kevin is a very intelligent, kind hearted, but very shy young man. He is very hard working, he loves building things together. He rather get his work done then play. He's very confident and he believes he can be a very great contestant for Total Drama. He was once artist of the year. He draws his characters in rotation. His mom is very proud of him for his hard work for his work of art. He rarely talks to others at school. He never had a girlfriend, he always wanted one. He would rather stay in his room and play on his computer and play video games. He loves studying deadly animals, diseases, and plants. He also loves horror movies like Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday The 13th and Child's Play. He's a real Christian like his mother who talks to everyone. So she lets him join Total Drama, not only cause he's a huge fan of reality, but also to get out more, and to try and get himself a girlfriend. And if he wins, he would use his money to help others, and use it with his new girlfriend.

Stereotype: The Autistic Sweetheart

Likes: Computers, video games, mom's cooking, kid shows, horror movies, and learning deadly things.

Dislike: Being left out, cheese, jokes (except a few), and being picked on

Hero or Villain: Hero.

Phobias: Talking in front of a large crowd of people.

Current Relationship: None.

Creator: prestoncampbell2001

 **Tavon:** Sexuality: Straight

Age: 17

Nationality: Jamaican-American, born in Florida, USA

Hair: Black poofy Afro that's combed out nicely

Eyes: He has light brown squinted yet slightly circle eyes.

Anything else: His face is nicely structured and he has pretty sharp jaw. He wears two black dot earrings.

Height: 6'0 ft

Weight: 170 lb

Clothes: He wears a Black and White plaid hoodie, White t-shirt, Black jeans, Blue and White all stars, Black glasses (He needs them but really doesn't like them). He carries white headphones around his neck.

PJs: Black wife-beater, Elmo Pajama pants, Afro wrapped in a black bandana

Swimwear: Blue, light blue, and white tie dyed swim trunks

Personality: He is the 17 year old brother in a family of 6 and is chill most of the time, he's very athletic, tries to act cool, and is very loving toward anyone close to him. He is looking for a girlfriend and boy does he want one.. Under his cool guy attitude, when you get to know him, he's really just a big loveable lug who's a huge dork and really sweet. He has his interest toward photography and basketball. He will do TV and movie references. He's always been into sports and plays basketball, but his true calling is photography as he loves that even more. Tavon was born with sensitive bones so when he says "Under this tough exterior, I'm very fragile" he's telling the truth, though the only way to break his bones is to do a really hard punch or more, being that he's used to it, it doesn't really effect him that bad.

Stereotype: The Dorky Photographer

Likes: Photography, Basketball, Polar Bears, Cheese, Yo-Yos, Sports, Big Bang Theory, Michael Jordan

Dislikes: Buses, golf, romcoms, dark, deep ocean, heights (sometimes), his glasses, people who are just straight up a*

Hero or Villain: Hero

Phobias: Dark, deep ocean, heights (sometimes)

Current Relationship: Single and open but really wants a girlfriend.

Creator: TheGamingMonkey2002

 **Ted:** Sexuality: Straight

Age: 19

Nationality: Caucasian, Canadian

Hair: Dirty-blond ponytail

Eye: Brown

Anything else: Eye-patch over his left eye.

Height: 5'1

Weight: 115 Pounds

Clothes: Red pirate uniform with a black strap with a series of buckles slung over his chest. A gold collar with a brown pirate hat. He wears a white button-up undershirt and brown pants along with black boots.

Sleepwear: Light blue button-up shirt with light blue pants.

Swimwear: Red swim trunks with a black swim shirt.

Personality: Ted believes himself to be a pirate. Plain and simple. He constantly uses words that pirates use, such as ye, aye, etc. Ted will take the commanding role as soon as he possibly can, and doesn't care for his teammates safety. He can be described as annoying for everything he says pirate-related, and is probably and even useless teammate. He is arrogant and doesn't take orders from anyone, and will threaten to "pull a sword" on anyone if they command him to do anything of any form.

Stereotype: The Pirate

Likes: Boats, ships, gold, being in control, anything pirate related

Dislikes: Anything electronic, the media, being ordered around

Alignment: Neutral

Phobia: Dogs

Relationship: None, not interested in one.

Creator: Zervoros

 **Tulio:** Sexuality: Straight

Age: 18

Nationality: Mexico, Baja California

Hair: black

Eyes: yellow

Height: 6,0

Weight: 187

Clothes: dark green hoodie, black jeans, combat boots

Pajamas: tank top, camo pants

Swimwear: black swim trunks

Personality: tough, arrogant, rude

Stereotype: the bad boy

Likes: boxing, eating, the punching bag

Dislikes: gymnastics, carrots, tofu

Villain

Fears: goats, the dark

Relationship: absolutely

Creator: Guest

 **Victor:**

Sexuality: Straight

Age: 17

Nationality: Canadian

Hair: Black hair

Eye: Brown eyes

Anything else: nothing

Height: 6 ft. 2in.

Weight: 147 ibs.

Clothes: He wears a shirt the same color as

Don's jacket (its hard to tell what that color is.) He wears jeans.

Pajamas: White t-shirt and boxer shorts.

Swimwear: Blue swim trunks with star on the left pant leg.

Personality: Victor can be distant and uncaring at first, but if he likes you and gets to know you he can be a good person. He cares for those who are nice to him and tries to crush those who get in his way. He's athletic and smart and doesn't hesitate to show off those skills. He occasionally can also be a little evil when he sees a pawn he can manipulate, but he prefers being nice over that side of himself.

Stereotype: The Anti-Hero

Likes: Occasionally messing with people, being calm, and being nice to those who deserve it.

Dislikes: Don, people who mess with him, and sad people.

Hero or Villain: Neutral

Phobias: Bats

Current relationship:None, but open to one.

Creator: Me

~Girls~

 **Alex:** Sexuality: Straight

Age: 17

Nationality: American, from California

Hair: Short wavy brown hair

Eye: Blue

Anything else: Nothing of note

Height: 5'7

Weight: 132lbs

Clothes: Alex wears a tight red tank top, which is cropped, exposing her midriff, as well as black yoga pants with red and white trainers.

pajamas: Similar to Courtney's, but red.

Swimwear: Red Bikini

Personality: Alex is a fun-loving, energetic and happy person, constantly perky and friendly with everyone. She is often cracking jokes to her teammates , regardless of their quality. She is incredibly eager to help contribute to her team and wants to be of assistance to everyone she can, however, she is also a good judge of character and can tell when her teammates are troubled and is great at motivating people who need a push to victory. She values fair play and teamwork above all else, hating people who cheat to get ahead, unless it's justified on their part. Alex also has a strong desire to win the challenges that the team get presented, leading her to always give 100%. Alex also has a humongous appetite and lust for food, losing any and All inhibitors when around food, constantly stuffing herself to the point that she gets a bloated stomach from just how much she eats. She is also not a picky eater, as she would even eat Chef's slop without complaining. Despite all this, Alex is very vulgar and quite immature, showing little shame in gross antics, as she farts and burps loudly without care or shame, even taking pride in her powerful and frequent gaseous emissions. Her self-professed favourite joke type is the f* joke and she claims she can f* the alphabet (which she is more than willing to follow through on). Despite how energetic and loud she usually is, Alex gets extremely nervous when around a guy that she has a crush on, blushing and stuttering to the point that she can even get a joke out properly.

Sterotype: The athletic Tomboy

Likes: Sports, socialising, eating and farting.

Dislikes: Judgemental people, prejudices and Living Statues.

Hero or villain: Hero

Phobias(fears):Living Statues.

Current relationship( or if open to relationship in show): Single, looking for someone to love.

Creator: Dogtimus

 **Azure:** Sexuality: straight

Age: 18

Nationality: American, Louisiana

Hair: grey

Eyes: green

Other: a mole on her right cheek

Height: 5,6

Weight: 115

Clothes: white plaid shirt, black jeans

Pajamas: white tank top, blue shorts

Swimwear: white bikini

Personality: nerdy, kind of shy

Stereotype: the bookworm

Likes: books, anime, tv shows

Dislikes: ships that don't come true, popular people

Hero

Phobias: dolls

Relationship: absolutely

Creator: Guest

 **Diana:** Sexuality: straight

Age: 18

Nationality: America, Texas

Hair: mouse

Eyes: olive

Other: large scratch across cheek because of parents

Height: 5,9

Weight: 100

Clothes: yellow shirt, black overalls, black converse

Pajamas: yellow tank top, black sweatpants

Swimwear: bright yellow bikini

Personality: rude, standoffish

Stereotype: the hot head

Likes: action movies, cars, eating out, getting into fights

Dislikes: reading, homework, most animals

Hero or villain: absolute villain

Fears: cats, balloons

Current relationship: single

 **Elizabeth:** Age: 16

Sexuality: Straight

Nationality: British, but has been all over because of her acting career.

Height: 5ft. 6in.

Weight: 120 ibs.

Hair: blonde long hair

Eye: blue eyes

Anything else: She wears two diamond stud earrings.

Clothes: She wears a blue skirt and a pink shirt that covers her whole top she doesn't like showing off her skin.

Swimwear: She wears a sky blue bikini.

Pajamas: She wears sky blue shirt with a snowflake on it and pants of the same color.

Personality: You know some actresses in shows act nice, but in real life they're stuck up b-words who hate everyone and think they're on top. Elizabeth is the complete opposite she's just like her character in her show she's nice, positive, and always likes to help people out. Elizabeth has been acting since she was four years old and she decided to come on Total Drama to show that she's the girl you could count on.

Stereotype: The Actress

Likes: Acting, dancing, and likes guys who try not to impress her too much, but at same time wants them use some effort.

Dislikes: rats, barfing, and stereotypes put onto celebrities.

Hero or Villain: Hero

Phobias: Mice or rats

Current relationship: Single and hoping to find the right guy.

Creator: Me

 **Ivy:** Age:17

Sexuality: straight

Nationality: America

Height: 5,11

Weight: 105

Body: nice form

Hair: jet black

Eyes: silver

Clothes: leather jacket, red t-shirt, brown ankle boots

Pajamas: supernatural shirt with shorts

Winter clothes: black jacket, red jeans, knee high boots

Swimwear: red bikini top, red shorts

Personality: rebellious, funny

Likes: leather, video games, fighting movies

Dislikes: romance novels, pictures, social media

Moral alignment: good all the way

Hobbies: gaming, reading, watching tv

Fears: heights, the dark, loneliness

Friend type: gamers, movie watchers

Enemy type: self centered brats

Role in a group: the follower

Relationship: sure

Partner type: tough, sporty people

Stereotype: gamer girl

Favorite total drama characters: the police cadets

Creator: Guest

 **Luciana:** Sexuality: bisexual

Age: 18

Nationality: America, Colorado

Hair: fire hydrant red

Eyes: yellow

Other: small scar across eyebrow

Height: 5,5

Weight: 130

Clothes: black and red long sleeved striped shirt, blue jeans

Pajamas: red top, black shorts

Swimwear: red and black striped bikini

Personality: grandiose sense of self, selfish

Stereotype: the troublemaking prankster

Likes: whopee cushions, pranks, cream pies

Dislikes: shopping, photography, most boarding schools

Hero or villain: villain

Fears: the dark, the ocean, planes

Relationship: single

Creator: Guest

 **Lynn:** Sexuality: straight

Age: 20

Nationality: American (New York for six years, Washington for fourteen)

Hair: red

Eyes: green

Height: 5,8

Weight: 125

Clothes: pink tank top, blue jeans

Pajamas: white tank top, pink shorts

Swimwear: pink one piece bathing suit

Personality: bossy, stuck up, pushy

Stereotype: the bossy rich kid

Likes: being the leader, money, reading murder books

Dislikes: being told what to do, most people, her own parents

Hero or villain: definitely vilain

Phobias: heights, the dark

Current relationship: if she meets someone like her

Creator: Guest

 **Mia:** Sexuality: straight

Age: 17

Nationality: Mexico, Cancun

Hair: Black

Eyes: brown

Other: mole on her left cheek

Height: 5,9

Weight: 132

Clothes: dark blue t shirt, denim skirt

Pajamas: undershirt, sweatpants

Swimwear: dark blue one piece

Personality: aggressive, kind of rude

Stereotype: a bit of a jock

Likes: video games, tennis, football

Dislikes: dancing, tomatoes

Villain

Fears: fingers (I don't exactly know what they meant by that but I'm guessing they don't like being touched.)

Relationship: single.

Creator: Guest

 **Olive:** Sexuality: Straight

Age: 16

Nationality: U.S, Georgia

Hair: Straight long brown hair with a white bow and a pink headband

Eye: hazel

Anything else ie: Scars, accessories, and etc.Pink bracelet and a silver key necklace

Height: 5 feet 6 inches

Weight: 126 pounds

Clothes: White shirt with pink overalls and white tennis

pajamas: sky blue with clouds

Swimwear: dark blue one piece with a rainbow on it

Personality: bubbly,caring

Stereotype: the happy hopeless romantic

Likes: Spelling, Her dictionary, being friendly

Dislikes: Teasing, Sad people

Hero or villain: Hero

Phobias(fears): Boys (She gets really nervous around them)

Current relationship( or if open to relationship in show): She is open to a relationship in the show

Creator: Annoyingalarmclock

 **Olivia:** Sexuality: straight

Age: 18

Nationality: French-American (parents are french, born and raised in Seattle, WA)

Hair: Blonde hair that's let down.

Eyes: Sky-blue eyes

Accessories: Has a pendant with a silver-heart

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 145 pounds

Clothes: Light-blue skinny jeans, with a white shirt covered by a light-blue denim jacket.

Pajamas: Short-black shorts that show off her long legs, as well as a plain-blue t-shirt. Swimwear: A sky-blue bikini that matches her eyes

Personality/Bio: Olivia's parents are members of the Senate and House of Representatives, who have pushed her to follow in their footsteps, and pursue a career in either the fields of law and/or politics. Due to this, Olivia knows how to use her good looks and assets to get what she wants. She can be a very manipulative person, due to what her parents have taught her, but she also tries to be a good leader. She's a smart individual, and does enjoy running cross-country. She wants to be a foreign diplomat one day, or a lawyer, or maybe a member of the senate. Due to this, she's a smart, good-looking individual, who knows what it takes to get what she wants. She will play dirty if she has to, but will try to make friends in the process as well.

Stereotype: Pretty Politician

Likes: People who work well together, attractive boys who are smart and athletic, the TV show the Office, politics and law, cross county and track and field

Dislikes: People who aren't very smart, people who aren't involved or dedicated to what they do, bad food, etc.

Hero or Villain: Villain (mostly)

Phobias: Not being successful one day, she's afraid of heights and not being well-liked, etc. Also is afraid of not aging well.

Current Relationship: NA, but she is open to meeting somebody on the show. A boy who is charismatic, smart, good-looking, athletic, and maybe also a bit manipulative. She would want to form an alliance with them, etc.

Creator:UniateSoccerDefervescence

 **Quinn:** Sexuality: straight

Age: 19

Nationality: American, Philadelphia

Hair: red

Eyes: blue

Height: 5,9

Weight: 125

Clothes: red sweatshirt, black pants

Pajamas: white tank top, red shorts

Swimwear: red and black bikini

Personality: artsy, a little impulsive

Stereotype: the artist

Likes: drawing, reading, dancing

Dislikes: chickens, soy

Phobias: chickens, knives

Hero

Relationship: open to one.

Creator: Guest

 **Roxanne:** Sexuality: straight

Age: 17

Nationality: France, Paris

Hair: ginger

Eyes: grey

Other: large scar across her neck that her dad gave her

Height: 5,7

Weight: 110

Clothes: purple sweater with white cuffs and collar, blue jeans, black ankle boots

Pajamas: purple nightgown

Swimwear: purple bikini

Personality: kindhearted

Stereotype: the fashion forward girl

Likes: styling hair, picking outfits, designing dresses, reading magazines, lip gloss

Dislikes: messy hair, visible seams

Hero or villain: hero

Current relationship: ready to get back in the saddle

 **Selene:** Sexuality: straight

Age: 17

Nationality: America, California

Hair: blonde

Eye: blue

Other: diamond earrings and necklace

Height: 5,2

Weight: 129

Clothes: white blouse, denim skirt

Pajamas: light blue sleep mask, light blue tank top and shorts

Swimwear: light blue bikini

Personality: really preppy, friendly

Stereotype: aspiring pop star

Likes: diamonds, Taylor Swift, pop music, anything trendy, singing

Dislikes: oldies, last weeks shoe sale, the 80's

Hero or villain: hero

Fears: spiders, murder, the dark

Relationship: open to one.

 **And there you have it a complete description of all the characters to help you understand them a bit more. Oh and I thought I'd reveal this later, but I'm too excited after episode 5 the next episode is going to be Total Drama Around the World Aftermath! That's right I'm bringing back the aftermath and not only will eliminated Race Around the World contestants be there, but so will everyone from every other season of Total Drama except Scarlett because she's going to be in prison, however Duncan was released from prison and I'll give you a reason for that when the Aftermath comes. I can't wait to finish episode 5 then I can do my first aftermath and of course Bridgette and Geoff will be the host. Maybe a certain Blainley may be there too, but not as a host, as an intern. I'll give an explanation for that to. Everyone from the first, second, and third generation except Scarlett like I already mentioned will be there. However these Ridonculous Race people won't appear either: The Tennis Rivals Gerry and Pete, Kelly from the mother and daughter team Taylor will appear though, Jay and Mickey, both of the Dwayne's will be there but Dwayne Sr. will be forced to be in the audience. I'll see you in the next episode bye for now.**


End file.
